vida nueva
by Kk6
Summary: por obras del destino, rin ha regresado a su vida pasada y a olvidado todos sus recuerdos con sesshomaru alerta de LEMON... leer bajo tu propio riesgo
1. vida nueva

Hola , aquí estoy yo con uno de mis alocados inventos , quiero decirles queridos lectores que son dos capítulos , para que se harten n_~ , en lo personal siempre quise publicar esta historia , que desde que se me ocurrió  
, mi linda y maquiavélica mentecita no ha dejado de maquilar y aquí les  
entrego el resultado ...  
  
Producciones cazares presenta ... Una historia épica , basada en un suceso real , la mas innovadora , la  
mas pensada la aclamada por la critica  
  
"una producción encantadora "...  
yo (n_n)  
"la mejor del años sin duda"...  
otra vez yo (n_n U)  
  
bueno... sin mas preámbulo ... (redoble de tambor por favor)  
  
las presento :  
  
VIDA NUEVA  
  
CAP.1 : "Ayuda de un enemigo"  
  
No podía creer hacia un momento la había tenido al lado y ahora perseguía a la mujer que la había secuestrado llego a un palacio , el de Naraku , sin duda , sin la menor sutileza posible derrumbo la puerta de entrada adentro no había nada y daba la impresión de que el lugar estaba deshabitado ,pero sabia que estaban ahí , sabia que ella estaba ahí , olía a ella , a los instantes y con una nube de humo apareció una mujer , la que se la había arrebatado ... Kagura -veo que vienes a rescatarla - inquirió en un detestable tono cínico -crees bien - dijo el bastante irritado - así que apártate de mi camino - grito lanzándose contra la mujer esta desprevenida recibió toda la fuerza del ataque , pues no esperaba que el reaccionara así , derribó la siguiente puerta y encontró a Naraku , con el ,a su niña , en brazos -devuélvemela - ordeno al hombre con la piel de mandril -tómala , pero te lo advierto... nada podrás hacer para salvarla - -a que te refieres- -al hechizo por supuesto , un hechizo que puse en ella ... conforme pase el tiempo ella comenzara a retroceder en el tiempo de manera que en una hora tendrá 4 años , en dos , tendrá 2 , así hasta desaparecer - -bastardo ... como le devuelvo la salud - dijo mas que molesto el simple no puedes , has con ella lo que siempre quisiste hacer ... pues le quedan pocas horas de vida - y dicho esto el hombre con piel de mandril , desapareció , mas tarde el palacio comenzó a derrumbarse , en poco tiempo , todo quedo vacío en aquel inmenso valle regresa a casa y avisa que no regresaremos - ordeno a su compañero- Y comenzó a correr no sabia que hacer , el , el gran señor , estaba entrado en pánico , ya estaba decidido , pediría ayuda , pero ... a quien , jamás pensó que haría algo parecido , le pediría ayuda a su hermano , a su detestable hermano , un hanyou llamado Inuyasha . Después de un largo rato de correr desesperadamente , los encontró , encontró a Inuyasha y a sus compañeros de viaje , todos humanos , corrió hacia ellos , pego un salto y cayo justo en el medio de su campamento , despertando de repente a cierto houshi y a cierto hanyou -que haces aquí sesshomaru - pregunto con desprecio Inuyasha -esa mujer que siempre esta contigo es una sacerdotisa cierto?- -así es , lo soy- respondió Kagome , quien se acababa de despertar y se encontraba sentada en su sleeping-bag -mujer , cura a Rin- ordeno sin la mas mínima delicadeza . Fue hasta entonces cuando cierto grupo de chicos noto el bulto que Sesshomaru traía en brazos -por Kami , que le paso?- pregunto Kagome alterada al ver el estado de la pequeña de ahora ocho años , cuando al conocerse , ella tenia diez -Fue Naraku , es un hechizo - explico Sessh (dejémosle así , cuando tienes un nombre tan rimbombante es algo molesto que lo estén pronunciando muy seguido no? n _ ~) -lo siento , pero para ese tipo de cosas no creo poder hacer nada - dijo Kagome decepcionada de no poder ayudar -he... disculpen-interrumpió la voz de Sango -yo conozco a alguien que seguramente la podrá salvar . Es una hechicera buena , ella vive en las faldas de la montaña donde se encontraba la fortaleza de exterminadores - explicó sango , Kagome noto que algo en el semblante de Sessh cambio , noto una leve curvatura de labios , al parecer , Una torcida y no muy bien definida sonrisa bien , vamonos ¡ - dijo kagome tomando su arco y flecha e..espera , piensas ayudarle , el ha intentado matarnos desde que comenzó el viaje - grito inuyasha a kagome de muy mal modo inuyasha n_n... ABAJO ! u_uX- dijo kagome. , - damela - dijo ella dulcemente a sessh , sessh solamente la quito del alcance de kagome y comenzó a correr con rin en brazos . A kagome se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , y subió a kirara quien estaba ya montada por sango y miroku , quien sostenía al pequeño kitsune en brazos , aun dormido . Estaba ya entrada la mañana cuando la comitiva llego a aquella montaña , , sango los guió hasta un lago detrás de la montaña , cerca había una cabaña , y afuera de esta estaba una mujer , indudablemente bella , una tez pálida , unos ojos verdes-amarillos totalmente enigmáticos y un cabello negro mas profundo que la misma noche . los esperaba... pasen- dijo esta entrando a la cabaña , sessh entro primero , con la enferma en brazos , posteriormente , entro kagome e inuyasha , al último entro shipo , sango y miroku se quedaron afuera para no hacer bulto vaya... es peor de lo que creí - exclamo la mujer cuando sessh deposito a rin en un futon la puedes ayudar ?- pregunto sessh , en su rostro se veía algo diferente , que solo noto kagome , la hechicera volteo y vio atentamente la cara de sessh durante unos minutos , como entrando en su mente , al parecer , lo que encontró la complació bastante , pues esbozo una hermosa sonrisa y dijo si te preocupa tanto, con gusto lo haré ... lo único que necesito son una hierbas del campo de plantas de la Akane, en la aldea vecina , si me las traes , podré curarla , pero hay algo que tienes que saber , el hechizo esta muy avanzado , ya no podré regresarla a como fue sometida al embrujo , tendré que regresarla a su vida pasada , perderá todas sus memorias contigo - el rostro de sessh se noto devastado , pero volvió a su actitud fría de siempre es la única manera de que se salve? - pregunto con voz de aburrimiento , la hechicera solo asintió partiré enseguida - afirmo saliendo sessh , quien fue seguido por kagome iré contigo - no , no iras , solo estorbaras - si iré , soy sacerdotisa , es mi deber - grito furiosa kagome si kagome va , tendré que ir - interrumpió inuyasha y si inuyasha va nosotros vamos - en eso interrumpieron miroku y sango salgamos de una vez - sango, que tan lejos esta la aldea vecina?- pregunto inuyasha un día y medio aproximadamente - contestó ella firmemente mientras subía a kirara nunca llegaremos a tiempo - murmuro sessh para si mismo  
  
VIDA NUEVA  
  
Cap.2 : "flor azul , espinas rojas "  
  
Pero kagome alcanzo a escucharlo y dijo - No te preocupes , es una niña fuerte , se salvara - y subió a kirara , sessh pareció reconfortado , en ese momento salió la hechicera - para poderla salvar , tienes 2 días y medio , para ella trae una flor azul con espinas rojas .. y también para otra cosa , hazme el favor de traer un tulipán negro - dijo dirigiéndose a sessh , quien no perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo , corrió todo el día , no habían parado , tampoco se sentía cansado , en realidad no le preocupaba si iba alguien detrás de el , ya estaba la tarde entrada , kagome y sus amigos habían comido comida chatarra, a el ni hambre le había dado no crees que sea peligroso continuar , deberíamos acampar por hoy - le grito inuyasha quien iba una cabeza detrás de el tienes razón - dijo parándose en seco , provocando que inuyasha chocara con un árbol óyeme pedazo de idiota , que te crees- comenzó a gritarle , pero sessh ni caso le hacia , se había dirigido a un lago se encontraba viéndolo , aunque lo único que veía reflejado en el agua era su rostro pidiendo ayuda , sufriendo , extrañándolo , queriéndolo , la furia reino en su corazón e incluso podría jurar que en su rostro también , pues había sido su culpa que la raptaran , por estar distraído en combate con kanna , kagura había tomado a rin , pero algo lo saco de su regaño mental , fue la mano de kagome , que se poso en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo no , te preocupes , lo lograra - este ultimo comentario hizo que por primera vez sessh volteara a ver a kagome , esta le acerco un vaso de comida instantánea , este la observo confuso y tomo la comida ven al calor - dijo kagome tiernamente , sessh tan solo la siguió ya con el vaso de comida en la mano , se sentó al lado de la sacerdotisa , e inuyasha , interponiéndose entre estos , todos los miraron atónitos excepto kagome , quien sonreía , sessh callado comenzó a comer de su vaso , al observar esto , todos continuaron en sus labores , shippo comiendo dulces , miroku tocando "zona prohibida de sango" , sango pegándole a miroku , inuyasha molestando a shippo , este acusándolo con kagome y kagome diciendo "abajo" , esta situación le parecía graciosa en cierto modo, la manera en que todos se llevaban sin importar el sexo o la edad y al mismo modo como mezclaban sus razas y hacían aquel espectacular equipo , después de las usuales peleas y haber terminado de cenar , las chicas de acomodaron para dormir , lo mismo hizo el houshi , el kitsune e incluso el hanyou , habían quedado dormidos , lentamente y muy despacio fue cediendo paso a los apacibles brazos de Morfeo , rendido por el viaje y fatigado de preocupación quedo totalmente dormido con su cola enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo , cual gato congelándose , el hanyou , molesto despertó y se sentó a orillas del lago , se puso a meditar el por que kagome por ayudarlo , si en su segundo encuentro ella misma había pronunciado que aquel era un ser desagradable , sus pensamientos fueron interrumpios por unos brazos que sin mas ni mas rodearon su cuello todavía no lo entiendes verdad - susurro una voz dulce pero familiar a su oído , el tomo una de las manos que se extendían por debajo de su cuello y la beso es que no lo entiendo- contesto tranquilo , el amor brilla en sus ojos , esta bien , es cruel , frívolo , pero es una persona después de todo , tiene derecho a amar lo entiendes , esa niña es lo único que lo mantiene amando , en pocas palabras vivo- pero por que lo ayudas , si el te odia , nos odia - por que si a mi me quitaran ese ser amado haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo ... acaso tu no harías lo mismo ?- si , supongo que si - por eso es que lo ayudo - inuyasha jalo el brazo de kagome hacia adelante , de modo que ella quedara sentada sobre sus piernas , se le fue acercando poco a poco y la beso , un beso apasionado lleno de deseo y amor , luego y sin que se diera cuenta , el la puso sobre el césped , y el quedo sobre ella ,con sus manos a ambos lados y su cabeza y sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus muslos , este comenzó a besarle el cuello ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* LEJOS ; EN EL CAMPAMENTO ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ash , ya van a empezar - refunfuño sango molesta tienes razón sango ya van casi 3 noches seguidas que no dormimos por su culpa- recato el houshi cierto , para que existen las posadas - dijo sango cubriéndose toda. Sigilosamente el houshi se deslizo de su lugar hasta con sango y se acomodo en la misma posición de inuyasha ya minutos antes descrita , se estaba acercando a su boca pero una mano fugaz salió de dentro del bulto y arremetió una certera cachetada en la mejilla de el , en unos minutos lo vemos ya dormido , con una horrible marca roja ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
inuyasha , será mejor que paremos - dijo ella entrecortadamente por que - refunfuño el por que no es el lugar ni el momento indicados dijo ella levantando su cuerpo quedando sentada ella y sobre sus muslos inuyasha si , tienes razón - dijo el levantándose y dirigiéndose al campamento de la mano d kagome mientras ellos dormían apaciblemente , el youkai perro , mejor conocido como sessh no lograba conciliar el sueño tranquilamente  
  
-sesshomaru-sama ayúdeme ¡!- la niña gritaba y gemía su nombre corriendo , huyendo , implorando por su vida -voy por ti , espera - grito el de regreso corriendo tras ella , de repente , ella se paro en seco y de espaldas pronuncio sesshomaru-sama... rin lo quiere , no se olvide de rin - y callo sobre el piso suavemente cual pisadas en la arena no.. espera regresa-. exclamo tomándola con AMBOS brazos (recordemos que sessh solo tiene uno n_n) despierta... despierta.. despierta .. despierta.. despierta.. despierta ... DESPIERTA!!!!!- y abrió los ojos , un sueño , eso había sido todo , un sueño , y lo único que veía en ese momento era la cara de su "hermanito" , quien muy amablemente trataba de despertarlo , si , así es , su hermano menor , quien , por lo que escucho entre sueños , llevaba tres noches seguidas manteniendo relaciones intimas con una sacerdotisa "quien lo diría"- pensó-"me gano , el a penas tiene 16 y ya tiene marcado su territorio... es igual de mujeriego que mi difunto padre (con todo respeto XD"- fue sacado bruscamente de sus "sanos" y "respetuosos" pensamientos sobre su difunto padre por un buenos días - emitido por la ya mencionada sacerdotisa, cómplice de su pequeño hermano , miro su mano, sostenía un plato con un poco de cereal y observo a su alrededor , todos comían tranquilamente , excepto el hanyou quien devoraba la comida estilo goku y horo-horo (Dbz y Shaman Kin respectivamente) , el , como un gran Lord comenzó a comer con la mayor delicadeza posible podrán ser hermanos y todo pero en eso no se parecen - murmuró sango al houshi si , tienes toda l razón - contesto el ultimo sin perder la oportunidad de tocar zona prohibida , y sango tampoco la perdió al pegarle una sonora bofetada que están murmurando - pregunto molesto inuyasha después de haber movido sus orejas no.. nada, nada - dijeron ambos con gotas de sudor en las nucas y moviendo sus dos manos de un lado a otro en señal de negación oye.. kagome que es esta comida - le pregunto inuyasha después de su tercer plato de cereal se llaman chocokrispis- contesto amablemente ella cochopiskris ¿ - pregunto confundido inuyasha CHOCOKRISPIS ¡! - dijo ella en un tono mas molesto Piskriscocho ¡ - dijo el con algo de sabiduría CHOCOKRISPIS - rectifico ella A......chochopispis?- Inuyasha... ABAJO!!- exclamo ella ya habiendo perdido la paciencia , y así comenzó una pelea , que pudo haber terminado en un gran drama de los que hacer la "mujer" , hasta que el interrumpió Oye... mujer, de donde sacas esta comida - pregunto observando detenidamente el plato No soy mujer , me llamo kagome , ka-go-me , dime así , por mi nombre - comento ella deletreando como cuando conoció a inuyasha Oye... mujer kagome ka-go-me - repitió el con tono de fastidio -de donde traes esa comida?- De mi casa u_u - dijo kagome resignada En eso si se parecen , pronunciaron el houshi y la taijiya al uníoslo...  
  
To Be CoNtInUe......  
  
Hola..... que tal como me esta quedando , se que esta alo aburrido , pues es el prologo , se también que estoy poniendo a sessh un "poco" ooc , plis necesito reviews para continuarlo... tengan piedad 


	2. en que nos han convertido?

LES PRESENTO EL CAPITULO #3 DE MI FANFIC VIDA NUEVA  
  
VIDA NUEVA CAP. 3: en que nos han convertido  
  
Después de los contratiempos, se dedicaron a continuar el viaje, llegando pronto a una aldea de humanos o asqueroso humanos (según Sesshy) o como gusten llamarles, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el entupido hanyou (según Sesshy también) se pusiera a olfatear el piso a gatas... como todo un "can":  
  
que demonios haces perro estupido! grito Sesshy a su muy querido medio hermano  
  
Inuyasha, rápido, la gente se empieza a juntar murmuraba Kagome con las manos a la altura del cuello  
  
Y lo que es peor bestia replico Sesshy me están viendo a MI con 3 humanos y 1 hanyou  
  
y 1 kitsune se escucho el chillido de Shippo  
  
ay! Hombres! Por que no les gusta pedir indicaciones?! dijo Kagome dirigiéndose a lo que parecía un bazar, pronto, el anciano que atendía le explico que la casa de la"bruja Akane" como solían llamarle los mas pequeños se encontraba en las faldas de la montaña que se erguía sobre el horizonte  
  
Al llegar al lugar, rodearon la montaña y no encontraron nada mes que una tenebrosa cueva con intrincadas piedras y una oscuridad abrumadora, que no dejaba ver más allá de los 5 metros  
  
entremos ordenó Sesshy al tiempo en que s aventuraba a la oscuridad...  
  
Después de varias manos negras por parte de Miroku, y varias bofetadas de parte de Sango, la oscuridad termino, dando paso a un hermoso paisaje: un lago se extendía en el interior de la montaña, rodeada de campos de cultivo y al fondo una pequeña choza, de la que salio una anciana de alrededor de 80 años  
  
intrusos! Intrusos! Salgan de aquí, solo quieren robar mi fuente de sustento...ladrones! ladrones!gritaba al tiempo que se tambaleaba y apoyaba con su baston y se acercaba al grupo  
  
espere anciana, nos manda..... Nos manda fue la primera vez que Sesshy reparo en que la hermosa hechicera no había dicho su nombre  
  
se bien quien los manda, pero no tengo por que ayudarlos, ni aunque me paguen les daré mis valiosos tulipanes negros  
  
le diré por que vengo dijo Sesshy pero solo si es en privado  
  
muy bien, pasen entonces todos siguieron a la vieja mujer  
  
solo Sesshy entro y comenzó a hablar:  
  
escuche, hace poco tiempo yo peleaba con mi hermano , el hanyou que ve ahí afuera, y también con un malvado sujeto llamado naraku,e n una de las peleas con mi hermano... yo..yo Salí herido lo dijo casi en un murmullo cuando desperté me hallaba en una parte del bosque y descubrí que mi salvadora fue una pequeña de alrededor de 8 años que era muda y que me había cuidado y mantenido, después me entere de que ella recibía tremendas golpizas de los aldeanos por conseguir comida... para mi.... Ella fue atacada por lobos y yo la reviví con mi espada ... y desde entonces me sigue.Entiende es como mi familia y yo...yo...yo la qui..la quie  
  
ya basta no tienes que rebajarte a ese nivel dijo ella levantándose yo ya sabia lo que me estabas contando , solo quería ver que tanto quieres a la niña dijo sonriendo calidamente y entregándole las plantas a Sesshyahora corre que tu niña esta en peligro  
  
gracias murmuro Sesshy y salio corriendo de ahí rumbo con su niña  
  
la anciana salio y encontró a todos con los ojos desorbitados viendo la nube de humo que Sessh dejaba  
  
yo que ustedes , mejor empezaba a correry al momento todos corrieron   
  
el viaje se le hizo corto a sesshy que pronto llego con la hechicera  
  
veo que ya llegaste le dijo con una sonrisahas cumplido, ahora déjame hacerlo a mi...entra  
  
Adentro, Rin se encontraba totalmente tapada, ahora era una pequeñez  
  
dame las plantas dijo las, en un momento quito las hojas del tulipán y pidió a Sesshquitate la camisael accedió (ni yo lo creo) y ella con sumo cuidado puso cada petalote la flor sobre la herida de su brazo, un ardor invadió la zona mientras una luz cegadora invadía la habitación al terminar el resplandor, Seshy estaba estrenando brazo, un brazo justo igual al que perdió  
  
con que para eso lo querías le dijo  
  
ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a mezclar las flores y las espinas  
  
como te llamas ¿ pregunto Sessh  
  
kasumi contesto ella tajante  
  
eres humana? se puede decir  
  
que?  
  
fui humana, y me enamore , pero el murió , jure a la perla de Shikon ayudar a las personas si se me concedia el poder y la juventud para esperar a que mi amor reencarnara  
  
:cuantos años tienes?  
  
unos 500, sinceramente ya perdí la cuenta dijo con una sonrisa bien, termine, ahora no hagas ruido  
  
cerro los ojos y entro en trance ,los abrió un minuto después , estaban vacíos y resplandecían como el sol, pronuncio un hechizo"extinguis a ti otto de vita di puquenus tu eticiter eut edpirut" el pecho de Rin dejo de subir y bajar , esparció la mezcla sobre el cobertor que la cubría y este absorbió la mezcla ,Sessh pudo distinguir perfectamente como el cuerpo enclenque de la niña se convertía en el de una mujer:las piernas se alargaron , la cintura se estrecho , el busto apareció , el rostro se afilo y las caderas se anancharon, pronto pudo ver también como el pecho comenzó a moverse , detecto movimiento en los dedos de las manos , y sin previo aviso , la mujer se sentó...  
  
La primera impresión de Sessh fue la d haber visto a un ángel, con un hermoso rostro afilado unos ojos color miel (algo que sesshy nunca había visto en ningún humano) el cabello caía lacio y negro como la noche ya no era erizado , sino suave y con caída , un tez pálida .Se puso de pie y fue cuando Sesshy reparo en el asombroso cuerpo de la joven que se tambaleaba de lado a lado tratando de mantener el equilibrio  
  
Rin.. te presento a tu prometido dijo la hechicera m a Sessh se le agrandaron los ojos , mientras Rin daba pequeños pasos hacia el  
  
pro...prome...prometido fue lo único que pudo articular y se desmayo  
  
TO BE CONTINUE:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Gracias a CRYSTALDONO que fue la unica persona que me apoyo a continuar con este fic, asi que  
  
CRYSTAL:  
  
Gracias por tu insistencia, si no fuera por ti no lo hubiera continuado... y por lo del mail...a cual atrevimiento te refieres, el atrevimiento fue mío por no continuarlo pronto......gracias 


	3. el cambio de actitud

VIDA NUEVA  
  
Cap. 3: "el cambio de actitud"  
  
Sesshomaru todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo sucedido , mas bien , la palabra "prometido" resonaba todavía fresca y punzante en su memoria ,tenia un sin fin de preguntas referentes a ese asunto pero por el momento solo le preocupaba la chica que se encontraba aparentemente muerta sobre el ,cuando fijo mejor la vista se dio cuenta de que la joven respiraba lenta y apaciblemente como si su cuerpo se acoplara perfectamente al de el , convirtiéndose en una comodísima almohada . Se trago toda la incertidumbre que por primera vez hacia presa de su corazón y tomándola suavemente en sus ahora dos brazos se levanto y se limito a preguntar:  
  
"¿Por qué me regeneraste el brazo?"  
  
"por que ella no quiere a un esposo incompleto"le respondió sonriendo de una manera dulce y gentil  
  
"gracias"se limito a murmurar mientras salía de la habitación .Ya afuera , le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y gratitud a Kagome y haciendo esto Janken apareció una nube sobre la que volaron hasta desaparecer en el horizonte  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Varios días después ella seguía dormido , Sesshomaru le dedicaba una parte de tiempo cada mañana y cada anochecer , en el que se dedicaba a sentarse a su lado y verla esperando que ella abriera sus grandes ojos .Y una mañana , ya con las esperanzas perdidas , ella despertó y se sentó suave y grácil sobre el lujoso fotón cubriéndose el pecho con la manta  
  
"al fin despiertas"le dijo en tono paternal "¡Janken , trae el kimono que te pedí!" ordeno al sapo que rápida y destartaladamente se acerco con una caja de caoba tapizada solo en el interior por terciopelo , de ella , Sesshomaru saco un kimono de seda rosa palo ,con pequeños y hermoso bordados de nenúfares en tonos magenta , con el obi de ese mismo magenta  
  
"es hermoso"articulo Rin por fin  
  
"¿te gusta? Lo mande hacer especialmente para ti...ahora pontelo , te espero para cenar"dijo saliendo , ya en la privacidad de la habitación , una pequeña perla rodó por las suaves y sonrosadas mejillas  
  
Unos diez minutos después Rin salio de la habitación luciendo espectacular , el cabello caía acariciando su frente y su rostro ,y el Kimono era estupendo ,caminaron en silencio , Sesshomaru adelante , Rin atrás sumisa y callada , se sentaron a la mesa , Sesshomaru a la cabecera y Rin a si izquierda , pero ella no comía solo veía fijamente el arroz  
  
"¿usted es mi prometido cierto?"pregunto súbitamente ,Sesshomaru dudo en contestarle , ¿Qué le diría?  
  
"así es Rin"ese fue un golpe bajo de su otro yo , quien lo traiciono terriblemente , por primera vez no medito la respuesta a la pregunta , pero una vez resuelto ese asunto , la "cena" volvió a ser como antes .Cuándo Sesshomaru termino , ella se levanto silenciosa y recogió su plato , pero Sesshomaru la detuvo  
  
"Rin" murmuro y le pareció ver que sus ojos se humedecían peligrosamente "no , olvídalo" y ella continuo su camino  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rin se había convertido en una mujer sumisa y callada e incluso la mayoría del tiempo triste , sus ojos nunca expresaban felicidad ,Sesshomaru pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con ella y hacia todo lo posible por mantenerla ocupada y feliz , incluso sacrifico un pedazo de su dojo para construirle a ella un hermoso jardín lleno de alcatraces , claveles , girasoles , rosas , cerezos , etc... y ella lo cuidaba y limpiaba afanosamente , como todo el castillo , cuando estaban juntos , el silencio era impenetrable y eso iba desgastando a Sesshomaru.  
  
Un día se necesito que Sesshomaru viajara al castillo de las tierras del Norte y decidió llevar a Rin , para eso le mando hacer un hermoso kimono blanco , el color oficial de los lords con ondas azules en la parte de abajo que iban de azul cielo a azul marino , con el obi color morado ,el viaje fue largo y pesado para ella , pues se había desacostumbrado a esa vida pero llegaron al castillo de: Lord Satoshi de las tierras de Norte , un humano , uno de los pocos humanos que Sesshomaru no odiaba , Satoshi se apresuro a presentar a su esposa Kasumi , una humana muy linda y amable , y a su hijo Takeshi un joven imprudente , que rápidamente desvistió a Rin con la mirada , quien se refugio en el brazo de su futuro esposo .La cena de ese dia fue muy amena , y la pasaron al lado de sus anfitriones , quienes no paraban de hacer bromas sobre los antiguos "no me casare" "odio a las humanas""odio a los hanyou" de Sesshy .Les dieron una habitación par ellos , durmieron en la misma cama , pero uno a la orilla y el otro a la otra .La mañana temprano Sesshomaru salio al monte Gilbi a ver algo de la repartición de tierras , y Rin aprovecho para darse un baño , pues ese día partían a las tierras de occidente , se desvistió a las termales que estaban dentro de los limites del castillo , cuando vislumbro una sombra varonil , ya que salio a la luz se dio cuenta de que era Takeshi , y con miedo pregunto  
  
"Takeshi-sama ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" mi esposo Ssshomaru esta en el monte Gilbi , si eso es lo que desea" le dijo ya acurrucada a la orilla de la termal  
  
"no vengo por el , vengo por ti"dijo acercándose mas  
  
"¿por mi? Que podría tener yo que le interese" dijo ella ya afuera cubriéndose con una yukata transparente  
  
"eres una mujer hermosa , no se como puedes estar con ese monstruo"dijo el despectivamente  
  
"es mi esposo y lo amo"dijoella en tono de protesta  
  
"no,no lo amas"le dijo rodeándola por la cintura y comenzando a chupar y morder su cuello  
  
"sesshomaru...ayúdame"dijo débilmente.......  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
Gracias a :  
  
CRYSTAL-DONO gracias otra vez por tu apoyo en este y mis demás fics , y plis diles a tus amigos que no solo pueden dejarme un review , sino que mejor escríbanme mi ) con el asunto o subject: "fanfic" RYOKI-SAMA gracias por tu consejo lo voy a poner en practica lo mas pronto posible (ya empecé) .... Gracias 


	4. el gran corazon de Rin

VIDA NUEVA  
  
Cap.4 : "el gran corazon de Rin"  
  
A pesar de estar a casi tres kilómetros de distancia , Sesshomaru alcanzo a oír como un susurro en el viento el afligido ruego de Rin , y abandonando todos sus deberes se encamino lo mas rápido que pudo a la mansión ,al llegar ahí salto la barda que rodeaba las termales sin la menor delicadeza y vio la escena que lo monto en cólera , en un acto desesperado asesto un puñetazo en la mejilla de Takeshi , liberando a Rin de su abrazo ,y acercándose a ella le tendió su kimono , ella lo tomo apenada y cabizbaja , y sin decir nada se lo puso .Takeshi se iba incorporando y Sesshomaru se poso frente a Rin de una manera sobre protectora  
  
"¡eres un...!" grito Takeshi mientras se lanzada con la intención de golpear a Sesshomaru , pero éste , mucho mas rápido que el mortal, lo recibió con un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago , que dejo a Takeshi revolcándose sobre el piso perfectamente esncerado  
  
"¡Rin! nos vamos"y salieron los dos de la habitación , Sesshomaru por delante , y su "prometida" por detrás , aun con la mirada baja .La despedida de los Lords del norte , fue corta y cortés que termino por un pedido de asientos de primera fila en la ceremonia de bodas de Sesshomaru y Rin  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Esa noche , tuvieron que acampar en medio del bosque , Sesshomaru mando a Janken por agua y algo de comida , ese tiempo lo aprovecho con Rin  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto de repente mientras la veía avivar el fuego , la pregunta latoso por sorpresa , la hizo voltear de pronto  
  
"nada"contesto de manera cortante y se dedico a observar el fuego , estaba concentrada en sus bailes exóticos , llenos de calor y pasión , entonces se levanto y se dirigió a un lado de el , sentándose suavemente "Sesshomaru... por lo de hoy....yo..."comenzó a titubear como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas  
  
"se bien que tu no tuviste la culpa"le dijo mientas la tomaba del rostro y la hacia mirarlo. De repente , algo dentro de el se movió , era como un instinto que insistía en que besara esos hermosos labios carmesí , que le aseguraba que su sabor era exquisito , pero por otro lado , no podía hacerlo , se suponía que su amor por Rin era fraternal ... o no? , ya no estaba seguro , sentía una atracción inexplicable hacia ella , desgraciadamente , su instinto gano la lucha y poco a poco se fue acercando a esos labios que tanto cariño y preocupación le habían expresado , el roce con ellos fue como estar en la gloria ,pero de improviso , ella retiro su rostro y recargo su cabeza en el varonil hombro; la caminata había sido agotadora y pronto cayo en un sueño profundo, por otro lado , Sesshomaru seguía cautivado por la extraña sensación que hacia pocos minutos había sentido, era algo totalmente nuevo , su instinto le advertía que era peligroso , pero a la vez excitante ...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
La mañana siguiente , continuaron con el viaje , pero Rin se notaba diferente , mostraba ahora una no muy bien definida ,pero sincera sonrisa , esta vez si se detuvo a cortar flores . dedicándose a hacer collares con las mismas, por lo que el viaje fue mas ameno .  
  
Al pasar cerca de una aldea , Rin alcanzo a vislumbrar muchos colores y gente alegre, al parecer habrá un festival , y se detuvo en seco  
  
"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Janken m quien , a petición de Sesshomaru , ya le hablaba respetuosamente a Rin  
  
"¿Qué están haciendo?"pregunto Rin al tiempo en que apuntaba a la aldea  
  
"están preparando un tonto festival humano" contesto Janken mientras seguía su camino  
  
"quiero quedarme" dijo Rin  
  
"imposible , no podemos retrasarnos" reitero Janken  
  
"Janken" interrumpió Sesshomaru "nos quedaremos"  
  
Rin mostró una gran sonrisa  
  
"pero amo"  
  
"nada de peros , adelántate al castillo y di que llegaremos mañana "dijo tomando de la mano a Rin y caminando hacia la aldea  
  
Al llegar a la aldea , caminaron por la avenida principal hacia el castillo del señor feudal , todos se les quedaban viendo , escondían a los niños y cerraban puertas y ventanas ; este comportamiento de la gente molesto a Rin. Al llegar a la puerta principal del castillo , los guardias , se pusieron en guardia  
  
"vayan y díganle a su señor , que Lord Sesshomaru d las tierras de Occidente , dueño de los terrenos donde se edifica su castillo y su aldea , ha venido de visita y quiere alojarse aquí" grito Sesshomaru a los guardias , quienes , veloces se dirigieron al interior del edificio , trayendo consigo al señor feudal , quien se postro a los pies de Sesshomaru y Rin , acto seguido , todos los guardias y aldeanos también se postraron , entonces el Sr.Feudal se levanto y dijo  
  
"Lords de las tierras Occidentales :son bienvenidos aquí por el tiempo que deseen"  
  
"mi prometida Rin desea quedarse al festival de esta noche , así que dale lo que ella te pida" ordeno Sesshomaru  
  
"así será" dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia , y dirigiéndose a la multitud dijo"han oído , Lady de las tierras de Occidente desea que se le trate como en su casa , y así será ,regocíjense , que los Señores festejaran con ustedes "al tiempo la multitud grito y Rin y Sesshomaru siguieron a su anfitrión  
  
Se les dio el cuarto mas lujoso del castillo , y pronto estaban instalados , en ese momento , Rin se dirigió a la salida principal  
  
"¿a donde vas?" pregunto Sesshomaru  
  
"quiero dar un paseo"  
  
"bien"  
  
Así salio Rin por fin, pero la gente mostraba el mismo comportamiento que cuando llegaron , continuo así su paseo , cuando vio una niña , que al verla salio huyendo dejando una muñeca de trapo tirada , Rin corrió ya con la muñeca en mano tras la pequeña , y la encontró escondida tras un arbusto de la plaza principal y le extendió la mano con la muñeca de la pequeña ella tímidamente la tomo y la rodeo cariñosamente con sus brazos y comenzó a reír gentilmente , y Rin la imito , de pronto y de mas arbustos , salieron mas pequeños , que revisaban a Rin de todo a todo, de pronto , ella comenzó a cantar :  
  
"Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni"  
  
Sesshomaru , quien la había salido a buscar , le escucho y una sonrisa no muy bien torneada se fue abriendo paso a través de su rostro , entonces ella lo vio , y sin dejar de cantar , le tomo la mano y lo llevo hasta donde los niños los rodeaban , poco a poco , los aldeanos fueron saliendo uno a uno y se unieron al canto de Rin .Rin se había ganado el corazón de la aldea entera....  
  
"¡guardia!"grito a un soldado que pasaba "quiero a 5 concubinas con bandejas repletas de las mejores frutas de la región"el muchacho fue corriendo a transmitir la orden y regreso a bulto de gente con la petición de Rin , quien tomo las bandejas y comenzó a repartir las frutas entre los aldeanos .Entonces el señor feudal se acerco a Sesshomaru  
  
"perdone el atrevimiento gran señor , pero ha conseguido usted a una mujer maravillosa"  
  
"si....lo se "  
  
TO BE CONTINUE  
  
Gracias a :  
  
CRYSTAL-DONO Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional como siempre e insisto , si no fuera por ti , este fic nunca lo hubiera continuado  
  
KAISSA Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste el fic y ....¿¡como que es de TU Sesshy!? Si no mal recuerdo Sesshomarui es mío ¬¬ , pero dont worry be huggies que nos lo compartimos  
  
KAGRIN ADRIANA Gracias por tu consejo , trate de hacerlos mas largos y en cuanto a que organzara mis ideas ya lo estoy poniendo en practica, y .... Claro que voy a actualizar pronto hago 1 cap cada noche  
  
Disaculpas a:  
  
TODOS Me disculposcon todos lo que hayan tenido la intencion de leer mi fic "nadie como tu" al parecer cometi un herror y , en lugar de subir el songfic , sibi el 3ª cap de vida nueva ... so sorry , les prometo que lo voy a poner (el songfic ) solo que , como lo elimine de mi comp. Creyendo que lo habia subido bien , pus voy a tener que volver a escribirlo todititito TT 


	5. lagrimas por nada

VIDA NUEVA  
  
Cap 5: "lagrimas por nada"  
  
Después de aquello , Rin quiso alejarse de la multitud trayendo a Sesshomaru consigo , caminaron a lo largo de una avenida menor , no iban tomados de las manos , pero si muy juntos , los dos al mismo paso liviano y tranquilo ; de repente , alguien se cruzo en su camino , era una anciana , una anciana que traía un pequeño paquete de madera, la mujer extendió sus brazos hacia Rin bajando la cabeza  
  
"mi misión era entregárselo a una mujer dulce y de corazón puro, de parte de mi hija, que sigue viva en ti" dijo la vieja  
  
Rin desvió la vista hacia el pequeño cubo de madera y lo tomo con sus finas y pequeñas manos "gracias" le dijo a la anciana que la veía con gesto maternal  
  
"sabia que algún día regresarías... mi niña" murmuró mientras se alejaba , Rin no pudo escuchar la ultima parte , que para Sesshomaru , fue pan comido ,el escuchar aquellas palabras lo dejo con un pequeño tumulto en la garganta  
  
Rin se abstuvo de abrir la caja , justo en ese momento , el sol comenzaba a ocultarse , tenían que regresar al castillo , para luego , ir al festival , de vuelta al castillo de su anfitrión , todos los pequeños los saludaban , y los aldeanos hacían una leve reverencia ; definitivamente , Rin hacia magia en las personas , si el hubiese ido solo ahí , nadie se hubiera atrevido a festejar un festival  
  
Legaron al castillo , Rin y Sesshomaru se dirigieron a su habitación , al llegar a esta , ambos entraron, sin perder tiempo , Sesshomaru se sentó sobre el tatami , recargado en la pared ,en posición de loto ; Rin se dirigió a una pequeña mesa justo en el centro de la habitación , se sentó cobre sus piernas y abrió con delicadeza la caja de madera , de ella saco un bello kimono azul cielo , con bordados de "karpas" , con un obi azul marino y unas sandalias de madera , Sesshomaru alcanzo a ver como ella con cariño , lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acurruco en su pecho con fuerza , al tiempo una lagrima rodó silenciosa por su mejilla  
  
"cuando vi a esa mujer ... sentí como que la conocía desde hacia años , y luego , al ver este kimono , siento una gran incertidumbre y pena , pero al mismo tiempo cariño y aprecio" dijo con los ojos cerrados ,sin siquiera darle tiempo a Sesshomaru de preguntarle que le ocurría  
  
"siento , que este kimono me vincula con algo muy importante para mi , que ... sin embargo , no puedo recordar"dijo mientras sollozaba ya con mas fuerza y trataba de no soltar el mar de lagrimas que amenazaba con inundarla, Sesshomaru se acerco a ella y la rodeo con ambos brazos , viendo para arriba , esquivando su mirada , Rin sin embargo estaba inconsolable , estuvieron abrazados el tiempo que a Rin le tomo calmarse  
  
"¿te lo pondrás?"pregunto Sesshomaru después de un cómodo silencio  
  
"si" le dijo Rin ya segura , entonces , Sesshomaru aflojo el abrazo y se levanto , dándole la espalda a Rin , esta comenzó a desvestirse lentamente ; Sesshomaru podía oír claramente los roces de la tela , los roces que generaba Rin al frotarse la piel , el sonido de las telas al caer , y eso , a Sesshomaru lo volvía loco , era extraño , sentía algo diferente por ella , como un malestar estomacal , seguido de un inexplicable nudo en la garganta , eso lo obligaba a cambiar su comportamiento hacia ella , tal como ocurrió aquella noche , que la beso , dios sus labios eran tan suaves ; entonces cayo en cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y se avergonzó de si mismo , se suponia que EL era su TUTOR y para ella tenia que ser como un PADRE , pero esas palabras resonaban a lo lejos en su cabeza , ubicadas muy atrás del recuerdo del sabor de sus labios  
  
"estoy lista" oyó pronuncia a Rin , y por fin , el infierno termino y volteo a verla , el kimono era extrañamente justo a su medida , y no cabía duda de que se veía hermosa , ambos salieron al festival  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Rin nunca había visto nada parecido en su vida , era realmente hermoso como las luces de las pantallas de colores danzaban grácil mente , alrededor de ella y las demás personas , era realmente hermoso , había de todo , desde lugares donde podías comer , hasta donde los pequeños podían atrapar peces verdaderos , iguales a los de su kimono, e incluso vio un lugar donde los enamorados podían comprarle flores a sus parejas , al pasar por ahí , se acerco a un ramo de flores en especial , era un ramo con flores de loto blancas() , como fotografías , fueron pasando en su mente imágenes de flores de loto blancas , ella con una sobre su oreja , ese mismo kimono , un lago , un chico , un beso....una promesa .Lagrimas comenzaron a salir desesperadamente de sus ojos , no sabia por que , pero esas imágenes habían removido su memoria , y acercándose nuevamente a Sesshomaru , se acurruco en su varonil pecho y comenzó a sollozar silenciosa , el no pudo mas que repetir la escena de esa tarde , el publico le incomodaba un poco , pero , que importaba ya ... los mataría después . Rin se calmo unos minutos después sonrojándose por la escena que había montado a medio festival , mas por que sabia , que , con el carácter de Sesshy , todos los que los hubieran visto amanecerían muertos ,lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo , sin darle tiempo a Reaccionar , se alejaron un poco del bullicio de la gente , pasaron la entrada de un templo , y continuaron mas al fondo , cundo Rin se detuvo frente a un hermoso lago , Sesshomaru podo divisar de nuevo sus ojos llorosos y sin darle tiempo , la jalo de la mano de la que permanecían agarrados y la abrazo bruscamente  
  
"no se que demonios te este pasando pero deja de hacerlo"le dijo fríamente con lo que empeoro el estado de Rin  
  
"tu eres alegre y dulce , no llorona y sensible" le susurro al oído dulcemente , acto que hizo a Rin estremecer ,  
  
"¿Qué te pasa pequeña?" le preguntó separándose un poco de ella y Rin relato todo lo sucedido desde las flores de loto blancas hasta que el lago que había visto era justo en el que estaban parados , todo el tiempo permanecieron abrazados , hasta que un frió viento comenzó a soplar  
  
"vamonos" dijo suavemente Rin a Sesshomaru , quien silencioso la siguió , camino al castillo de su anfitrión , una espantosa tormenta comenzó a caer, Sesshomaru tomo a Rin de las piernas y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para evitar que ella se mojase , aun así , llegaron completamente empapados y pronto sustituyeron las ropas mojadas por un par de yukatas en su habitación , Rin se acurruco en el futón , y Sesshomaru se sentó recargado en la pared  
  
"no vas a dormir aquí" pregunto Rin .. la tormenta seguía  
  
"no" fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta , el sueño le gano y cayo rendida , despertó momentos después , pues se estaba congelando , vio a Sesshomaru en el mismo lugar y la mismo posición que como se había quedado, y una loca idea cruzo fugazmente su cabeza , desechándola de inmediato , Rin trato de volver a dormir , pero la tentación le gano... se acerco a Sesshomaru con un cobertor , se sentó al lado de el , apoyándose en uno se sus hombros ,m entonces , extendió el cobertor y los tapo a ambos , ella sabia que para Sesshomaru era prácticamente imposible no haber detectado esa maniobra , pero el no abrió sus ojos , solo se dedico a pasar su brazo por la espalda d Rin y a juguetear con su cabello en lo que los dos , juntos , se durmieron....  
  
TO BE CONTINUE...  
  
Gracias a :  
  
KARMA MA TELLEZ que se supone que leería el fic  
  
CRYSTAL –DONO gracias como siempre por tu apoyo y discúlpame pero no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo puedo "modificar" para que no les pidan login al dejar review , (si tu sabes plis explicame TT)pues sinceramente , como yo escribo de noche (como eso de las 3am) y yo ya me estoy cayendo del sueño , y como no me meto en todo el día yo solo me dedico a Checar el mail y a subir fics ... sorry , pero sinceramente se me hace ,mas fácil que me escriban sus comentarios mi mail , si no es molestia ... espero comprendas  
  
BUBBLE – TOMO gracias por leer mis fic y por supuesto por lo de que escribo bien , espero sea cierto pues estoy pensando en dedicarme completamente a escribir novelas (bueno , eso me gustaría ser a mi) gracias d nuevo y espero que también estés leyendo este otro fic ;)  
  
en realidad no se si existan las flores de loto blancas , pero es un fic ( pure imagination) así que .... 


	6. es tu eleccion

VIDA NUEVA  
  
Cap 6 : "es tu eleccion"  
  
La mañana siguiente , el despertó primero , con Rin sobre su pecho durmiendo apaciblemente , y , no atreviéndose a despertarla , decidió permanecer en esa posición , después de todo ... no le molestaba , momentos después ella despertó ,  
  
"hoy partimos" dijo el a ella sin moverse , ni verla a la cara , pues estaba concentrado en al cabello azabache  
  
"si lo se" dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza  
  
Las despedidas fueron cortas de parte de la aldea , y mientras caminaban cuesta abajo por la avenida principal, Rin sintió un tiron en su kimono , y , al girar , vio a la pequeña de la tarde anterior , la que había perdido la muñeca  
  
"toma" dijo la niña tímidamente extendiendo en su mano la muñeca ya antes mencionada y un ramo de cerezos blancos  
  
"muchas gracias" dijo Rin mientras los tomaba cariñosamente ....  
  
Pronto salieron de la altea internándose de nuevo solos en el bosque , el viaje fue relativamente tranquilo , con algunas paradas a comer y otras a que Rin descansara ,  
  
"llegamos!!!" exclamo Rin con alegría mientras corría hacia la puerta principal del palacio tradicional japonés .Fueron recibidos como lo que eran , dueños del castillo y de todos lo que ahí habitaban , aunque , la recibida no fue como en la aldea pasada , acá todo era ensayado , frió , perfecto ....eso es...perfectamente frío , algo que desanimó a Rin , que , sin perder tiempo , se encamino al trozo de dojo que Sesshomaru había sacrificado solo para ella y que había convertido en un hermoso jardín , su misión , encargarse de sus hermosas flores y sembrar el brote de cerezos blancos que venia entre el ramo que la pequeña le había dado , mientras hacia esto , sin querer oscureció y se dirigió a su habitación a paso tranquilo y ligero al compás del viento de la fresca noche de abril ; su habitación quedaba justo al lado izquierdo de la de Sesshomaru , justo frente al patio , inconscientemente , se acerco a la habitación de Sesshomaru , no sin antes asegurarse de que ningún sirviente la miraba, poso su oído sobre el delgado papel que servia como puerta , no escucho nada , mas que su acompasada respiración ... seguramente dormía  
  
"pasa" escucho desde adentro ,tal vez no estaba tan dormido..... abrió la puerta cuidadosamente , y así la cerro tras de si  
  
"discúlpame , te he despertado" dijo intentando ocultar su evidente sonrojo al ver a Sesshomaru , claro , era comprensible , pues al sentarse , dejo ver el musculoso pecho desnudo , mas abajo , justo antes de comenzar la sabana que lo cubría , se alcanzaba a ver el cinturón de la yukata , al parecer , se quitaba la parte superior de esta , al dormir solo...  
  
"no dormía" dijo clavándole a Rin la mirada justo n los ojos  
  
"yo... yo solo....yo solo quería desearte que tengas buenas noches "dijo rápido , inclinándose y saliendo suave , pero rápidamente  
  
"te conozco y se que no me despertarías , según tu , solo para desearme una buena noche" dijo jalándola del brazo justo antes de que ella entrara a su habitación , era impresionante la velocidad con la que el se levanto y salio solo para alcanzarla , ahora se podía ver el resto de la yukata , que le llagaba a los tobillos "que se te ofrece?" le pregunto dulcemente , ella ahora se encontraba frente a el , y el le acariciaba e cabelle y el rostro  
  
"yo quería ver si era posible que yo plantara un árbol de cerezos blancos justo en el centro del patio" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió , pero salio convincente , en realidad no sabia que la había impulsado a hacer lo que había echo al acercarse al cuarto de su compañero , ella y su maldita curiosidad , si fuera por su curiosidad , nada de esto estuviera pasando  
  
"concedido"dijo el mientras le daba un fugaz beso en la frente , para luego alejarse a sus aposentos  
  
Ahí se quedo ella en shock frente a su puerta por un momento , en lo que asimilaba lo que había pasado y al final , no desagradándole la idea del proyecto "cerezo en el patio" se metió a la cama  
  
La mañana siguiente era temprano y salio de su habitación en la yukata con la que dormía , cual fue su sorpresa al ver en el patio a un grupo de alrededor de 5 sirvientes , janken y por supuesto Sesshomaru quien ahora si estaba típicamente vestido , se acerco tímidamente y tomo el brazo de Sesshomaru y escondiéndose tras su cuerpo  
  
"que tenga buen día Srita. Rin-dono" le saludaron los sirvientes a coro  
  
"muy buenos días a ustedes también "les contesto con una sonrisa "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru  
  
"dijiste que querías un cerezo blanco y ahí lo tienes" le dijo sin verla  
  
En realidad no se le podía decir árbol a lo que estaban a punto de sembrar en su patio , pertenecía a la categoría de arbusto , pero sabia que, con un poco de agua , sol y cariño , pronto seria un árbol gigante  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
El tiempo había pasado rápido , y el arbusto ahora ya podía ser considerado árbol , no era gigante , pero daba sombra y , a demás , le daba un toque alegre al áspero patio Una noche de invierno Rin se despertó de madrugada  
  
"otra vez ese sueño" dijo mientras lagrimas surcaban su rostro había estado soñando lo mismo durante cada noche los últimos 5 meses , no guanto mas y salio a la fría nieve descalza , con el pelo suelto y en yukata se paro frente al árbol y lo toco con sus manos delicadamente ,como queriendo grabarse cada surco de la corteza de este  
  
"si no duermes, mañana no despertaras" le dijo una voz a sus espaldas  
  
"no puedo dormir... por favor déjame sola" dijo adolorida sin voltear a verlo  
  
"no" dijo tranquilo  
  
"vete!!!!!" le grito con todas sus fuerza mientras se volteaba y dejaba ver sus lagrimas  
  
El , ignorándola se acerco a ella y la abrazo  
  
"estas fría" confeso , Rin no dijo nada , solo se quedo ahí "vamos adentro" dijo mientras la guiaba a la habitación junto a la suya , la deposito en el futon y la arropo  
  
". ¿Qué te pasa"  
  
"nada" contesto bruscamente girado la cabeza para que el no viera las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir  
  
"no me digas que llorar cada noche durante meses es normal"  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
  
"las lagrimas huelen a mar .... ¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
"todas las noches sueño con un chico alto ,de cabello café oscuro , con unos ojos verdes hermosos , con facciones fuertes pero finas , estamos en el lago del templo , en el que estuvimos tu y yo el día del festival y me besa y se va , entonces siento una punzada en el pecho y despierto llorando" dijo ya mas calmada"creo que debería ir allá" continuo mientras veía por la diminuta ventana la nieve que comenzaba a caer  
  
"Rin aquí siempre estará tu palacio , tus sirvientes , tu jardín....y tu prometido"lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo "si deseas irte , vete , nadie te lo impedirá...es tu elección" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se dirigía a la propia junto a la de ella....  
  
2B CONTINUE  
  
Gracias a :  
  
CRYSTAL –DONO Por su apoyo incondicional y por haber inaugurado mi fic : "el toro y la luna"  
  
KANNA-AAP Gracias por tu review , espero que estés leyendo este fic y que te este gustando  
  
BUBBLE-TOMO Gracias por l cumplido y por tu review y claro que continuare con mis historias  
  
Los y las invito a que pasen a leer mis fics : "una simple petición" y "el toro y la luna" ambos de Sakura Card Captors... 


	7. una horrible pesadilla

VIDA NUEVA

Cap. 7 : "debate conmigo mismo "

Los días a partir de esa fría noche transcurrieron lentamente para ambos , pues relativamente no se dirigían la palabra , la situación duro el reto del invierno , trayendo consigo a la dulce primavera...

Sesshomaru estaba distante , claro , siempre lo había sido , pero ahora ese pequeño detalle de su personalidad resaltaba aun mas , la chispa que se produjo en sus ojos gracias a Rin , había desaparecido , trayendo de vuelta así al arrogante y despiadado Lord Sesshomaru de las Tierras de Occidente .Por su parte , Rin trataba de decidirse por alguna cara de la moneda que se le ofrecía , dejaría acaso a su futuro esposo por un tonto sueño infantil , o , la sensación de haber olvidado algo de suprema importancia la incomodaría el resto de sus días , por otro lado , no soportaría mucho mas el no obtener de Sesshomaru mas que miradas de desprecio , que la carcomían lentamente la corteza dura de su corazón , dejando al descubierto el suave interior de este ; cada mañana era lo mismo , cada madrugada era lo mismo , cada noche era lo mismo , no había dejado de llorar en las noches , y sabia perfectamente que el individuo del otro lado de la pared de su habitación lo sabia perfectamente ...

Estaba decidido , se iría esa noche , no es que no apreciara todo lo que Sesshomaru había echo por ella , pero los sentimientos que se amontonaba en su pecho de culpa , remordimiento y soledad la invadían cada vez mas .

Era media noche , salio sigilosamente , sabia de mas que El se daría cuenta , pero quemas daba , estaba en su derecho , se acerco a la muralla que aislaba el castillo del resto del mundo , había descubierto un agujero mientras trabajaba en su jardín , y lo había agrandado lo suficiente para pasar lisa , llevaba consigo algunas frutas solamente y llevaba puesto el kimono que la vieja mujer le había obsequiado antes de aquel lindo festival , con una ultima mirada , se despidió mentalmente del castillo , de su jardín , de su árbol de cerezo , de los sirvientes , ... de el ; y caminando firmemente cruzo la barrera que la separaba del mundo , se sintió culpable , pues eso era ingratitud , a demás de que jamás lo podría volver a ver , el seguro la odiaría después de esto , una lagrima corrió por su mejilla , como implorándole que se quedara , que EL la necesitaba , pero la ignoro , y camino por el sendero mal trazado hasta internarse en el bosque ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"demonios" articulo mientras se levantaba , ella se había ido , y El lo había permitido , la había sentido llorar cada noche , le había hablado fríamente , la había maltratado con su desprecio y ahora ella se iba , devolviéndole el golpe que el le había dado...

El típico karma que usaba en situaciones como esta , su no estoy preocupado' , se acentuaba cada vez mas a medida que una de las típicas lloviznas primaverales pasaba a grado de tormenta, después de horas de padecer insomnio gracias a ella y su partida , se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto contiguo , ahí , pudo por fin tranquilizarse , noto que la única nota alegre en la habitación de Rin era un jarrón con una flor de cada tipo de las que ella poseía , olio su futon , que , naturalmente , olía a ella , tomo la manta entre sus garras y se la acerco a la nariz , pretendiendo que aquel pedazo de tela era su protegida....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Caminaba por el estrecho y mal trazado sendero a través del bosque , cuando pequeñas lagrimas que provenían del cielo la cubrieron , primero suavemente pero la confianza en su ser se esfumo al ver que una tormenta acechaba ; apresuro el paso a través del camino , esperando encontrar algún refugio para la lluvia , o tropezarse con algún camarada humano , la primera petición hizo acto de presencia : un viejo roble se erguía orgulloso a mitad del bosque , con una gran agujero formado por la tierra y las raíces del árbol juntas , decidió meterse ahí...

Se había acurrucado para calentarse ella misma cuando sintió un cosquilleo por sus piernas , luego por su brazo y mas tarde por todo su cuerpo , fijo la vista y en la oscuridad distinguió que su malestar eran arañas , arañas sin duda venenosas , salio huyendo de ahí , olvidando el cargamento ; corrió aterrada por las figuras aterradoras que se dibujaban sobre los árboles con cada relámpago , iba distraída ,, ocupándose de huir de las criaturas de la noche , cuando choco con algo , o mas bien dicho , con alguien ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de haber absorbido la esencia de las cosas de Rin , se dirigió al jardín , con una sombrilla típica en mano , se dirigió al jardín de su niña , acaricio cada flor , como deseando que fuera ella , añorándola, deseando que ella estuviera con el ... era ridículo , no llevaba ni 2 horas de haberse marchado , y el , ya la extrañaba...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el suelo , y al caer , dio gracias al cielo por haber encontrado un alma similar a la suya en ese bosque , entonces la persona se volteo , , tenia cabello blanco y enseguida recordó a su ex - prometido , solo que sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos de un color morado brillante , que la miraba con una mirada lujuriosa y hambrienta a la vez , esto la petrifico , aquel hombre no tenia marcas en la cara , ni cejas , solo una cicatriz que bajaba desde si sien hasta la comisura de los labios ... sus labios , Rin se dio cuenta de que los labios de aquel, supuso , youkai estaban manchados de sangre , como un vampiro acabando de desangrar a su presa , miro al lugar donde el hombre había estado agachado momentos antes y vio una mujer a medio vestir , una prostituta , o cortesana con el cuello y el estomago destazado ... eso la asustó aun mas , ella seguía en el piso sin salir de su asombro , pero tuvo que moverse al notar que ese despreciable monstruo había comenzado a caminar hacia ella , acentuando la mirada en sus ojos , ella se fue a gatas hasta atrás , clavada en sus ojos hasta que llego a estar recargada en un árbol , que seria testigo del atentado contra Rin , noto que su mano derecha sangraba , y noto que se había apoyado sobre una piedra filosa , el sujeto seguía acercándose peligrosamente y ella , en un acto de valor se levanto , ágil como una gacela y empujó al tipo , que cayo sobre la pobre mujer que yacía muerta en el piso , comenzó a correr aterrada , sabia que aunque huyera , el monstruo la alcanzaría fácilmente y El , no estaría ahí para ayudarla , o no , esta vez no ....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento ,¿estará bien?¿donde pasara la lluvia?¿quien será ese chico por el que llora? , ese tipo de preguntas cruzaban fugazmente sus pensamientos , principalmente ¿volverá? Era todo lo que se preguntaba anhelando que ella llegara llorando implorando por perdón al haberlo dejado .... Noto un extraño aroma en el aire , no eran las flores , no era el olor a tierra mojada , no era el olor de algún ser viviente familiar... espera....agudizó mas sus sentidos volteando al cielo para oler mejor el aire

"¿eres tu Rin?"pregunto en un susurro , como pensando en voz alta , de nuevo agudizo su olfato y logro deducir , que ese aroma dulce de los cerezos , no podía ser de nadie mas que ella , pero , había algo mas , olía agridulce...sangre , la sangre de Rin!!! , ella se había lastimado y probablemente ya estaba muerta , el tranquilo e inconmovible Sesshomaru aparto ese pensamiento de su cabeza , argumentando un "ella se fue , ella se lo merece" pero el preocupado y lindo Sesshomaru se dejaba entrever en su cabeza preguntando "estas seguro" en tono irónico ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seguía corriendo sin importarle el rumbo , volteándose de vez en cuando para aterrarse mas , al ver a su agresor tan cerca , fue en uno de esos momentos de distracción , en el que sin querer piso el fango y se torció l tobillo , cayendo pesadamente al suelo ... estaba perdida ....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El se debatía entre dejarse llevar por primera vez en su vida por los débiles e inútiles sentimientos , o quedarse sentado viendo el jardín , físicamente , opto por la segunda opción , pero mental y espiritualmente la buscaba con locura ... no sabia por que ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sintió el peso sobre su cuerpo , y forcejando con el hombre logro tomar una piedra cercana y golpearle el brazo , esto excitó mas al hombre , que ya estaba completamente desvestido y sobre Rin , le lamió la cara , el cuello , y deshizo el kimono a jirones , lamió todo su cuerpo y ella seguía forcejeando , le lamió salvajemente cada pieza de los senos , que dolían y ardían mas con cada lamida , ella lloraba desde hace rato , dejando escapar sollozos y gemidos de dolor y en un suspiro y esperando lo que venia , que era lo peor , dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás susurrando

"Sesshomaru , Sesshomaru ayúdame" aunque sabia de sobra que el no llegaría ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oyó lo que para el fue una plegaria un "Sesshomaru Sesshoamru ayúdame "ahogado por el sonido de la lluvia no dudo mas y soltó la sombrilla y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el pedido de auxilio.

Llego minutos después , pero deseo nunca haber llegado , pues lo que vio lo puso a rabiar y no estaba seguro de poder contener tanta rabia , corrió unos pasos y de un zarpazo partió al hombre que estaba a punto de penetrar a Rin ...

Ella se quedo perpleja, pero siguió llorando silenciosa viéndolo a los ojos y noto que al furia desaparecería , el se acerco a ella , y ella consternada por lo anterior , instintivamente se hizo para atrás haciéndose bolita , el frunció el ceño y se agachó para recoger una de las prendas del hombre recién destazado y se acerco mas a Rin le cubrió el tronco con la prenda y la tomo en brazos , ella se aferro a su cuello .

Comenzaba a granizar y el castillo estaba lejos , caminando tranquila pero rápidamente se dedico a buscar una caverna dispuesta a cobijarlos a ambos , mas que nada a Rin , no tardo en encontrar una , muy amplia que además tenia varios leños dentro , seguro ya había servido de hogar a alguien mas , pronto hizo uso de los conocimientos que le habían ayudado a sobrevivir tantas noches de campamento solo,la acurrucó en un rincón y se sentó junto a ella ,quien seguía llorando

"Rin" llamo la mas suave y dulce que pudo , ella no contesto , estaba concentrada en las hermosas formas del fuego

"Rin " llamo por segunda vez un poco mas fuerte , ella lo vio a los ojos y continuo llorando y se abrazo a el , como buscando protección, el correspondió el abrazo y la tomo por la cintura , entonces recordó que ella seguía desnuda y toco con sus manos la piel de su espalda , este contacto era mas que placentero , pues podía sentir su suave y tersa piel , hubiera tenido pensamientos impuros , si ella hubiera estado en otro estado , pero se contuvo al sentir su hombro mojado y la separo un poco de el pero sin dejar de abrazarla

"Rin , ¿te hizo mucho daño?" pregunto dulce

"que si me hizo daño, que si me hizo daño , y todavía lo preguntas , me toco y me lamió , me siento la mujer mas vil del planeta , me siento sucia , usada , me siento como un animal indefenso que solo sirve para tener sexo y ..." su voz se quebró con un sollozo

"discúlpame" le dijo él en tono sincero

"por que habría de disculparte , tu no tuviste la culpa"

"por no llagar mas temprano" ella se sorprendió un poco por esta respuesta y se aferro de nuevo a el , de pronto , el chico de sus sueños se desvaneció como niebla y se concentro en Sesshomaru

"no... discúlpame tu "le dijo al oído que a el le pareció en cierto modo sensual

"por que" pronuncio después de tragarse el nudo en la garganta por estar así de cerca en ese estado

"por haberme ido" susurro al oído nuevamente ella

"te disculpo pero te dije que era tu elección , no que te estaba corriendo , cuando quieras salir dime e iré contigo o mandare a alguien para que te proteja "dijo el en tono de reproche

"si lo se" dijo ella ya separada de el y con una amplia sonrisa que de pronto cambio a una mueca de dolor y sus ojos se humedecieron

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el tomándola de la barbilla

"Es solo que , no puedo sacar de mi mente la sensación de..." la frase fue interrumpida por el dedo índice de Sesshomaru

"duerme ya , mañana esto habrá sido una pesadilla"....

TO BE CONTINUE

Gracias a :

LITTLE:SWEETERI

Sinceramente no se a que ilusión te refieras , pero .. de nada ... espero haber servido de algo nn

CRYSTAL-DONO

Claro... tu no podias faltar en esta lista ... muchas gracias por tu apoyo

PD: muchisimas gracias por la tarjeta ... esta super!!!!!!!!

KAGRIN ADRIANA

Como vez , esta vez lo hice mas largo (según yo ¬¬) y tarde mas en publicarlo ... espero te guste

Special thanks to:

RUMIKO TAKAHASI

Por ser la creadora de esta y otras maravillosas series y por supuesto de mi querido novio : Sesshomaru


	8. una visita inesperada

VIDA NUEVA

Cap. 8: "Una inesperada visita"

Esa mañana amanecieron uno en brazos del otro , como siempre que viajaban , el como siempre despertó primero , deseo por un momento antes de abrir sus ojos que lo de la noche anterior hubiera ido una pesadilla pero perdió la esperanza cuando lentamente abrió sus ojos dorados para encontrarse con una semidesnuda Rin entre sus brazos , de un momento a otro ella lo miraba intensamente a los ojos

"¿quieres regresar al castillo?" pregunto ásperamente sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

Ella solo asintió tímidamente , y esto a el , le sorprendió un poco , creyó después de lo de anoche le daría una bofetada , o en el peor de los casos salir corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos , la levanto cuidadosamente cuidando no toparse , ni con su piel , sus ojos , su cabello , sus pecho o sus piernas , tarea que le resulto literalmente imposible

Minutos después estaban en el castillo , con toda una comitiva de llegada y una puesta en escena de la obra "donde estaba amo?" protagonizada por Janken ,se limito a lanzarle una mirada un 'poco' fría y dirigirse a la habitación de Rin , la recostó sobre su futon , entonces noto que lloraba ahogando los sollozos , que amenazaban con inundar la habitación

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto lo mas indiferente que pudo , no mucho en realidad

"es que , me siento sucia y usada "dijo mirando al piso

"Eso es por que estuviste sobre el lodo , le diré a Janken que te prepare un baño" dijo tratando de no tocar el tema de lo sucedido la noche anterior , pero , al parecer , eso empeoro la situación , pues ella lo miro con odio en los ojos

"sabes a que me refiero , no quieras encubrirlo!!!!!!!!!!!" grito a lo máximo que sus pulmones y la furia la dejaron

"apuesto mi vida a que no fue tu culpa.." dijo tomándola suavemente por la mejilla y viéndola a los ojos "a demás , el tipo obtuvo su merecido por tocar a MI prometida" dijo casi en un susurro ahora saliendo del cuarto ,Rin se quedo paralizada ...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A partir de ese día , los rencores anteriores pasaron a mejor mundo , dejando a la vieja Rin y al nuevo y reformado Sesshoumaru , Rin aparentemente había superado lo del intento y casi violación , aunque Sesshoumaru a veces podía distinguir ese característico olor salado y se dirigía , con toda discreción claro , a consolarla , una de estas noches paso así :

Llovía , para variar , el sabia lo que eso significaba : noche con Rin , no termino de pensarlo cuando la lluvia se intensifico y comenzaron a caer truenos y rayos por doquier , El sabia de sobra que en una noche así , había sucedido el atentado contra Rin , y que eso ,definitivamente alteraría , el modo en que ella había estado sobrellevando el caso hasta hora , no acababa de pensar lo anterior , cuando un grito de Rin le

intensifico los sentidos y lo puso en alerta , mataría a todo aquel que se le acercase . Salio corriendo hacia la habitación de al lado, al entrar olfateo el aire pero no detecto nada extraño , para esto ,Janken ya estaba parado en la puerta . Ambos vieron lo mismo , a Rin hecha bolita en un rincón la mas alejada posible de la pequeña ventana en la parte alta de la pared

"sal de aquí Janken" dijo secamente entrando

"pero ... amo...yo...."

"sal de aquí sapo!!!" dijo un poco alterado y viendo a su sirviente por el rabillo del ojo , a esto , el pobre sapo no tuvo mas remedio que irse .

"¿te sientes bien Rin?"Pregunto ya frente a ella , se dio cuenta de que lloraba

"es que ... fue una noche así .. cuando" no pudo continuar , pues el dedo de Sesshoumaru la calló

"no dejare que vuelva a pasar pequeña" dijo tranquilizándola "ven aquí" continuo atrayéndola hacia si , ella no se resistió y al contrario , al sentirse entre los brazos y el pecho de Sesshoumaru se tranquilizo y se durmió ... sabia que estaría segura ......

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ningún otro problema se presento en los 40 días seguidos , en los que ella cocinaba y se ocupaba de su jardín y el , a veces viajaba y a veces entrenaba , concentrándose mas por supuesto en Rin

Un día sucedió que el terminaba su entrenamiento rutinario y ella continuaba apartando la maleza de sus flores con las manos ,

"disculpa , es que se me fue el tiempo volando "dijo dirigiéndose a el "en un momento traigo tu te... ¿t lo llevo a tu habitación?"pregunto un momento antes de retirarse

"no ,lo tomare aquí "dijo viéndola marcharse después de eso . Momentos después ella regreso con el te ya preparado uno para ella y uno para el por supuesto

"cargado , como te gusta" dijo ella entregándole la taza

"gracias" contesto secamente ya sentado en una banca frente al jardín de Rin ,ella se sentó a su lado

"Seshoumaru...yo ... quería preguntarte cuando nos casaremos" a el se le fue el te por otro lado al escuchar esa pregunta y tosió visiblemente asombrado

"¿Por qué lo preguntas Rin?" contesto , pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de esa pregunta 'no lo había pensado , no se siquiera , si me casare con ella , es que se supone que ella es mi prometida , pero yo no lo decidí , cuando será ... me casare con una humana ... faltare a mi promesa' pensaba el hasta en cansancio cuando ella contesto

"lo que pasa ... es solo que ... yo..." titubeó ella , cuando una voz familiar no muy querida la salvo de contestar con una respuesta que ni siquiera tenia

"compromiso... jajajaja. Como has cambiado Sesshoumaru , si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer ya estaría muerta" dijo cínicamente, de espaldas a ellos , sobre el tejado del castillo

"Kagura... t pido que te retires , esta conversación no te incumbe" dijo lo mas calmando que pudo , enfurecido por la ruda intromisión de ella

"claro que me incumbe , Naraku me ordeno matar a la niña recogida esa. , Rin creo que se llama, y si no lo hago , no me dejara en paz "dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"ella no es una recogida" dijo rechinando los dientes y con los ojos rojos , a punto de transformarse en un perro gigante

"oh si cierto... disculpa ahora es Tu prometida" dijo sarcásticamente "hay Sesshoumaru "continuo moviendo la cabeza negativamente " no me digas que el gran Lord Sesshoumru de las Tierras de Occidente es un mentiroso , o ya le dijiste la verdad?" pregunto cínicamente

"te equivocas , mi Sesshoumaru no es ningún mentiroso "grito Rin enojada

"veo que no le has comentado nada del incidente aquél en el que casi mueres en manos de Inuyasha "para esto , Kagura ya se encontraba esquivando el látigo venenoso que desprendía de las garras de Sesshoumaru "Y que ella era una niña humana incapacitada que te cuido" ataco Kagura con su danza del viento "que le pegaron y la maltrataron por cuidarte y darte de comer" el látigo de Sesshoumru le toco una parte del obi , deshaciéndolo rápidamente para abrir una gigantesca herida en el abdomen de Kagura , quien solo se llevo la mano a esta " que tu la reviviste por lastima y que ahora la retienes como un prisionera diciéndole que es tu prometida" y siguió esquivando ahora torpemente los ataques

Mientras tanto ,el cerebro de Rin procesaba rápidamente la información , las imágenes de su pasado , de sus antiguos padres , de la anciana con el kimono , el festival , el chico ,el lago , su niñez con Sesshoumaru lobos atacando su aldea , sus 3 muertes , Sesshoumaru , en beso, una promesa ... sus pupilas estaban cada vez mas pequeñas , no vio , que una de los ataques de Kagura la toco y la expulso al aire...

Sesshoumaru vio como uno de los ataque de Kagura golpearon a su protegida ,para después caer rendidas ambas , para después correr hacia Rin y abrazarla protectoramente

"por.. por favor... cúrala a ella también...por favor" el solo asintió para ver como Rin colgaba la cabeza hacia atrás inconsciente

TO BE CONTINUE...

Gracias a

KAGRIN ADRIANA

Con este si me pase de corto ,lo se , pero tenia que cortarlo ahí , a demás , puse dos al mismo tiempo , para que no esperen mucho

CRYSTAL-DONO

Amiga , que te puedo decir , ... muchas gracias por tu apoyo como siempre , y no desesperes , que pronto tendrás tu aoshi/misao ;)


	9. despertares

VIDA NUEVA

Cap. 9 : "despertares"

10 días después Rin despertó en su futon , y con Sesshoumaru dormitando a su lado ,en posición de loto , recargado en una pared , ella se sentó sobre el futon , de repente recordó todo lo que había sucedido , desde su vida pasada hasta ese momento , ante sus ojos , quedo una sola imagen , la de un chico con cabello negro y ojos aceituna , que le ofrecía una flor de loto blanca y le decía

"esperame... por que volveré" en un susurro , sus ojos se agrandaron y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente , al verla , Sesshoumaru se acerco rápido

"tu!! Aléjate de mi , me lo quitaste!! Te odio!!" grito cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

"que te pasa" pregunto ignorándola

"déjame" dijo hiriente , a esto , la furia de Sesshoumaru se hizo presente y salio azotando la puerta sin la mas mínima delicadeza

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En un lapso de 5 días a partir de ahí, Rin cada vez comía menos , no salía de su cuarto y estaba completamente pálida , sus ojos habían perdido el brillo especial y ahora estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y debajo de ellos se notaba un halo grisáceo que decía que llevaba días sin dormir .Sesshoumaru no había vuelto a visitarla después de aquel despliegue de furia de ambas partes , eran dos cosas las que no lo dejaban verla: 1.- su estupido orgullo que le pedía matarla después de que le había gritado, y 2.- que le decía que ella todavía estaba molesta con el , aunque no sabia por que , tenia la corazonada de que se trataba de aquel chico de sus sueños

Una noche escucho pisadas frente a su habitación , pisadas ligeras y rápidas que hacia tiempo no circulaban por los pisos de madera , una temerosa Rin irrumpió a su habitación , tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible , aunque ella sabia que el ya sabia d su presencia

"¿se te ofrece algo?" pregunto el , como dirigiéndose a su hermano ,en un tono siniestro y frío , que sin lugar a dudas golpearon a Rin

"yo...yo solo quería..."gesticulo ella

"¿Qué?, gritarme como la ves pasada , faltarme al respeto de nuevo , echar por la borda la preocupación que sentía en ese momento "escupió hiriente , ella no dijo nada y se sentó junto a el , tomo su mano y suavemente la llevo a sus labios , después de besarlas tiernamente cerro sus ojos , aparto las garras de su boca y comenzó a hablar

"quiero que me disculpes por esa ves , hace 5 días , es solo que no podía descifrar qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí" murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos de Seshsoumaru entre las suyas

"y has venido a que YO te lo resuelva , ¿no es cierto?" pregunto con cierto sarcasmo , y los ojos cerrados , pero sin retirar su mano

"no" el abrió los ojos"en realidad eso, ya lo resolví , recuerdo cada instante de mi vida contigo , es decir como la 'pequeña' Rin , y me doy cuenta , de que Kami me puso a tu disposición, o mas bien dicho, a tu lado , para hacerte compañía y que no fueras siempre el solo y malvado Sesshoumaru"

el , sin lugar a dudas , no esperaba esta respuesta , pero , aunque le doliera admitirlo , ella tenia la razón , Dios la había mandado como un ángel ,para rescatarlo de la oscuridad , sintió un cosquilleo en la lengua , que se moría de ganas por fabricar con movimientos suaves y pausados , los pensamientos mas tiernos de Seshoumaru , pero , el la detuvo y la callo justo a tiempo , solo para que su ángel pudiera continuar

"se que lo que hice no merece tu perdón , he sido una malagradecida , tu te preocupaste por mi y yo te grite a cambio, a parte , tu honor ha sido manchado por mis acciones , entiendo que quieras echarme por eso , pero , necesito, que me digas la verdad" dijo ella clavándole la mirada

"¿Qué quieres saber?" pregunto le al fin

"todo ..."

"te encontré...o mas bien tu me encontraste a mi , herido , había pelado con mi medio hermano Inuyasha , y el , usando su espada me derroto , mi espada, Colmillo Sagrado , me salvo de morir , no supe como, pero llegue a un bosque, no recuerdo por cuanto dormí , al despertar te vi a ti , como un niña, escondida detrás de un árbol, te acercaste y me diste comida , un poco de agua y peces asados si no mal recuerdo , te dije que no quería , tu no contestaste te fuiste , me dejabas comida cada día y cada día te decía que no quería , me di cuenta de que eras muda , un día , regresaste con solo unas hierbas , en lugar de peces, y a demás , con muchos golpes en el rostro ,yo te pregunte que te pasaba y sonreíste, al día siguiente ,como no regresaste me fui de ahí , al estar con Jaken , percibí olor a sangre , a tu sangre y me dirigí hacia la fuente , te encontré muerta , al parecer te habían matado los lobos , te reviví usando colmillo sagrado"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"eres muy tierna" murmuro el mirando hacia abajo , tratando de sofocar el primer sonrojo de su vida

"y como es que llegue a ser lo que soy"

"Kagura, la mujer que te ataco hace 15 días..."

"¡esta ella bien!?" preguntó Rin alarmada

"la hemos cuidado , tal y como lo pediste"

"que alivio"

"como decía , un día ella te rapto y te llevo al castillo de su padre: Naraku, quien te hechizo, según pasaba el tiempo, tu te hacías mas pequeña , le dije a mí hermano que me dijera como revertirlo, y su mujer , me ayudo y te llevamos con una hechicera buena , nos pidió unas hierbas, así que cuando regresamos era demasiado tarde no pudo hacer nada para recuperar a la 'pequeña' Rin , así que te regreso a tu vida anterior, y aquí estas" concluyo el viéndola fijamente , ella parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos

"una hechicera..."murmuro para si ella momentos después hablo "y como es que se suponía que era tu prometida?"

"esa hechicera te lo dijo cuando despertaste ...y , no la desmentí" murmuro el también

"o sea , que no soy tu prometida realmente"prgunto lo mas serena que podía , era difícil que todo lo que habías creado real , era una mentira

"no" dijo el secamente como renunciando a ella por siempre "Rin , esta amaneciendo , será mejor que te encuentren en tu cuarto" dijo el dando fin a la visita

"si , tienes razón" murmuro ella antes de salir silenciosa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un día después , Kagura despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Rin inclinado sobre su cara , frunció el ceño

"veo que no te he matado" murmuro indiferente mientras huía de la insistente mirada de Rin

"claro que no , soy muy resistente "sonrió Rin

"creí que Sesshoumaru me mataría" murmuró del mismo modo Kagura

"estuvo a punto "dio Rin tranquila "pero yo le hice prometer que cuidaría de ti"con esto ultimo , Rin sonrió

Kagura abrió sus ojos al máximo , como era posible que la mujer a la que segundos antes pretendía matar , de pronto le concedía una paz inigualable

"¿¡que?1" pregunto alarmada después de haber reaccionado

"Si , no es justo que te mate , aunque me hubieras matado" Rin sonrió gentilmente a una sonrojada Kagura "estoy segura de que te lo habían ordenado y tu ni siquiera sabias por que ¿cierto?" pregunto gentil

Kagura decido ser sincera con la chica frente a ella , y bajando la mirada murmuro un 'no' Rin se sorprendió un poco

"y..¿por que querías matarme?" pregunto aprensiva

"yo..."

"vamos... puedes decírmelo"

"te interpones en mi camino"

"¿Tu camino?" Kagura asintió "pero...¿Qué he hecho yo?" pregunto inocente

"lo cautivaste" se levanto y abrió la puerta intentando marcharse , pero , perdió el equilibrio y unas suaves manos la sujetaron

"si deseabas conocer el castillo me hubieras dicho... todavía no puedes caminar"dijo Rin calmada "debes de estar hambrienta ..por Kami , han sido 15 días "Kagura asintió de nuevo "haré que lleven nuestra cena al jardín , así podremos charlar" Kagura asintió de nuevo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Había sido una cena deliciosa y placentera , pues se encontraban en la banca en el jardín de Rin , la platica había sido amena , y , Kagura supo entonces el por que de Sesshoumaru al tener a esa mujer con el

"entonces Janken cayo al lago , pero , que problemas tuve para sacarlo , el sapo es resbaloso , para variar lo arrastro el arrollo y yo fui tras el , pero , me jaló un remolino y me hundí , Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta y se metió al agua solo para salvarme , regañiza que le dio a Janken por hacer idioteces" termino Rin de contar su historia , en lo que hablaba , Rin se dio cuenta que cada vez que ella hablaba sobre Sesshoumaru , la mirada de Kagura se ensombrecía , los pensamientos de Rin fueron interrumpidos por la voy de Seshoumaru

"¿Rin por que no me acompañaste en la cena?" pregunto sin siquiera mirar a Kagura

"lo siento , es que Kagura y yo tomamos el te aquí afuera" contesto ella tranquila con una sonrisa en el rostro que se borro , cuando vio la furiosa mirada que Sesshoumaru le dirigía a la visita

"Rin... yo me siento muy cansada... creo que iré a dormir" dijo Kagura dándoles la espalda , reteniendo transparentes lagrimas que se amontonaban sus ojos

Rin la siguió dejando a Sesshoumaru con la palabra en la boca , llego a su habitación y la encontró tratando de disimular las lagrimas , sentada en un rincón

"yo... lo siento..."murmuró Rincón la mano en el pecho

"no...tu no tienes por que..." dijo Kagura

"¡¡No!! Tienes razón , me interpuse y comprendo que ahora quieras matarme , se lo mucho que lo amas" continuo Rin sentándose frente a Kagura

"si lo amo , pero comprendo a la perfección que no soy correspondida" Después de decir esto , Kagura sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en su vida

"estoy segura de que habrá alguien" le dijo Rin colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su ahora amiga

"es hora de irme... Naraku no tardara en encontrarme" dijo a Rin

"¿estas huyendo de ese tal Naraku?" preguntó Rin sorprendida

"Si..el me creo , solo soy una extensión de el...pero...quería ser libre...y me escape"dijo al in Kagura

"que bien que hayas salido al mundo..por que es maravilloso "

"la verdad si... bueno amiga ... nos veremos pronto" y dio un cariñoso abrazo a Rin , quien correspondió gustosa , después de esto , Kagura se fue volando sobre la pluma que le sirve de transporte a través de la ventana del castillo , hasta que no fue sino una punto en lo negro de la noche Rin se atrevió a hablar

"¿escuchaste todo no?" pregunto sonriendo, aparentemente al aire; Sesshoumaru salio de entre las sombras y asintió .

'estoy segura de que encontrara a alguien' dijo Rin para si , sonriendo complacida....

TO BE CONTINUE ....

Esta vez haré un pequeño cambio: debido a que un virus invadió mi computadora , no puedo entrara a mi mail , logre entrar en la maquina de una amiga , pero como ambas teníamos pisa , lo único que alcance fue copiar nombres :

MUCHISISISISISISISISMAS GRACIAS A KAGRIN ADRIANA Y A CRYSTAL – DONO por leer mis fics , espero que este capitulo les guste , dedicado a ustedes ;)

PD: a todos los lectores se les invita a leer mi fic aoshi/misao llamado "mi primo es un demente, y por eso lo quiero"


	10. nos llego el amor

VIDA NUEVA

Cap. 10: "Nos llego el amor"

Tiempo paso a partir de la visita de Kagura , tiempo que paso ambos pasaron felices y preocupaciones .

Un día Sesshoumaru despertó con un malestar , si se le puede llamar así , en su pecho , que , al ver su protegida , se transformo en un intenso dolor en la boca del estomago … Esto , fue solo el principio del mal que agobiaba al amo de Rin .Pues este , cada vez necesitaba ,mas contacto físico , ya no bastaba con acariciar su cabello , ahora hacia falta toca su mejilla y pasar su dedo por sus delicados labios .

Pero , como dice el dicho , zapatero a sus zapatos , pues Sesshoumaru no era el único con un problema , Rin seguía sufriendo de dolores en su cabeza, pesadilla y visiones de el chico con cabello azabache y ojos atigrados inundaban su mente cada día con mas frecuencia , a veces lloraba sin saber por que , y sentía una pesadez horrorosa en el alma y en el corazón , pesadez , que le impedía disfrutar todo a su alrededor incluido a su amo , a quien notaba distraído últimamente …

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La situación se alargo por mas de meses , en los que las pesadillas de Rin se hacían mas frecuentes

.Llego el invierno , y el cerezo antes plantado por Rin perdió sus flores y hojas dejando solo una deprimente vista de un tronco cubierto por la nieve .

Lo pero era que la situación de Seshoumaru había empeorado , ahora no solo era tocarla , ahora la deseaba carnalmente … eso era increíble , El Gran Lord Sesshoumaru de las Tierras de Occidente deseaba a su protegida , deseaba abrazarla y estrujarla , pronunciar palabras mundanas de amor … que en lo personal , consideraba un sentimiento inútil y mundano .

Rin , por su parte comenzaba sonrojarse cada vez que tenia a su amo cerca , el corazón le latía rápido y comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo importante que era su amo para ella , deseaba cada vez mas esos labios delgados que se movían con gracia al hablar , esa boca entreabierta que al dormir dejaba al descubierto un par de afilados colmillos .

El embrollo se origino cuando a Rin se le ocurrió dar un paseo en los alrededores sin compañía ni guardaespaldas ; cuando Seshoumaru se entero de esto , la siguió , intrigado por la rara e inusual petición de su protegida .

después de mucho caminar la encontró , justo como la quería ver , Rin estaba sumergida hasta la cabeza en unas aguas termales , a pesar de la nieve , que caía a su alrededor , dándole un toque mágico al momento , Rin se encontraba tranquilamente en las aguas , con su cabeza echada hacia atrás .

Sesshoumaru , bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba decidido y haciendo ruido intencionalmente , para que su protegida supiera que andaba cerca . Dio resultado , Rin se

Dio cuenta de que el olor a incienso fino inundaba el ambiente , sin duda era su amo ; pero no se inmuto , prefirió mantenerse serena ante todo , y aun con los ojos cerrados dijo:

"dije que no quería compañía" Sesshoumaru la escucho , se quito se armadura y su estola y las coloco suavemente en el suelo cubierto de nieve .

"yo hago lo que se me pega la gana" murmuro sensualmente al oído de Rin , esta abrió los ojos de golpe cuando su amo junto sus labios con los suyos , los volvió a cerrar disfrutando el momento .A Sesshoumaru pronto le molesto la ropa , y se deshizo de la parte superior de su vestimenta , Rin lo jalo hábilmente al agua , y éste se dejo llevar , cuando tuvo a Rin frente a frente noto lo diferente que se veía , sus mejilla se encontraban seductoramente sonrojadas , su mirada delataba deseo , y el aroma mezclado del sudor de Rin y de las aguas termales era sencillamente exquisito. Con un hábil movimiento quito el broche que mantenía sujeto el cabello de Rin dejándolo caer suavemente como un cascada de seda negra . Ella lo vio unos momentos a los ojos , y después se lanzo a sus brazos apasionadamente y lo beso con locura , el recibió el beso gustoso , pero pronto no basto con unir sus labios , el pronto sintió necesidad de introducir su lengua n la húmeda boca de Rin , quien respondió gustosa a la caricia y lo animo a continuar , pronto , Sesshoumaru deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella , y comenzó a bajar por su cuelo dando pequeños besos y mordiscos , dejando mas de una marca roja , ella lo único que hacia era concentrarse mas en las caricias que recibía , el pronto no se conformo con el cuello y bajo hasta sus senos , que eran vírgenes y firmes aun , que se abrían como un banquete a un rey hambriento de lo mejor . poso sus manos sobre aquel manjar dulce y tibio ,jugueteo un poco con sus pezones , y tranquilamente envolvió uno de ellas con su boca y lo mordisqueo suavemente , ella se retorció del placer que le producía el dolor causado por una mordida de Sesshoumaru , el se detuvo y regresó a sus labios , la tomo en brazos y la saco del agua y la envolvió en su estola y con ella en brazos se dirigió al castillo.

Afortunadamente era de noche y nadie los pudo ver entrar , l se dirigió directamente al ala oeste del castillo , donde nunca había nadie mas que el , todos los sirvientes tenían prohibida la entrada . Se dirigió al cuarto que años antes perteneciera a sus padres , todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpieza , deposito el frágil cuerpo que sostenía en los brazos en el fotón y se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa . se inclino obre ella y deposito un tierno beso en los labios femeninos , al verla desde arriba reconoció por primera vez la hermosura de mujer que tenia para el solo , mas por que el sabia que desde pequeña ella sentía un gran amor por el . Continuo con la labor antes interrumpida , tomo sus senos delicadamente con ambas manos y comenzó a trazar de nuevo un camino desde sus labios hasta su abdomen , al llegar ahí , jugueteo a traza círculos con lengua sobre su piel , casi tan blanca como la de el , ella no podía hacer mas que gemir excitada por las caricias ardientes que le profesaba su amo . En un arranque de fuerza y deseo ella levantó su tronco , haciéndolo caer de espaldas , ella lo tomo de ambas muñecas y tomo prisioneros sus labios , de sus labios paso a sus orejas , y murmurando un sensual 'es mi turno' comenzó a acariciar el perfectamente formado pecho se Sesshoumaru , lamió y beso cada cicatriz o herida que se cruzara por su camino , con la mano que le quedaba libre acaricio cuidadosamente la hombría de su Señor , se modo que se encontraba acariciando el cuerpo de su amor imposible al máximo , mientras sus lenguas estaban en juego . Supo que hacia un buen trabajo cuando su Amo comenzó a emitir pequeños rugidos cual perro que era , los rugidos fueron pronto mas audibles, llego el momento en que se tuvieron que separar , pues Seshsoumaru había llegado a la cima y no pudo contener un grito de placer , después de esto , vio los ojos de Rin por un momento y descubrió que estos le suplicaban que la tomara , pero , el era demasiado orgullos y demasiado 'cruel' como para hacerles caso. Se levanto y ella no opuso resistencia la recostó suavemente y le agarro ambas muñecas con una sola mano , con la mano que le quedaba libre comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Rin , mientras que con su boca , seguía acariciando el cuello . El olor de Rin así sudorosa y ardiente en deseo lo hizo delirar , así que se olvido de sus muñecas y trazo besos desde su ombligo hasta su entrepierna , donde lamió todo a su paso . A cada oleada de humedad que dejaba la lengua de Seshsoumaru , Rin se aferraba cada vez mas a su cabello y a las sabanas de el futon . Ella no tardo en llegar al cielo , y arqueando la espalda , simio lo mas fuerte que pudo..Ambos se detuvieron un momento , pero eso no fue por mucho , ella volvió a quedar obre el y con besos y caricias llego a su hombre , la que beso y acario cada vez con mas lujuria , al principio con timidez , pero ya que vio que Seshoumaru rugía y arqueaba la cabeza hacia atrás lo hizo con mas seguridad , en la desesperación , en la jalo suavemente de la cabeza y ambos juntaron sus labios, una vez mas, Seshoumaru llego al éxtasis , pero eso ya no era suficiente , deseaba tener a Rin unida a el , así que sin mas ni mas , ella quedo debajo de nuevo , el le tomo las muñecas y le abrió las piernas con cuidado , la penetro certeramente y con fuerza , a ella la inundo una oleada de placer , que pronto fue aumentando conforme las embestidas de Sesshoumaru aumentaron ,pronto ambos llegaron a la cima , completamente extasiados el uno con el otro . y el cayo sobre ella dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"quiero mas" oyó pronunciar quedamente a Rin , El no se hizo del rogar y nuevamente comenzó a acariciarla , ahora fue mas rápido , pero diferente , pues esta ves , ella se mantuvo sobre el todo el tiempo . salio y entro cuantas veces quiso… hicieron el amor todo lo que resto de la noche , se amaron y quisieron en todas las formas y posiciones existentes .. ya entrada la madrugada , ambos cayeron rendidos , uno sobre otro , lo ultimo que Sesshoumaru supo de el es que tomo su estola y los cubrió a ambos , antes de quedar profundamente dormido….

TO BE CONTINUE…

Discúlpenme por todo lo que dure sin actualizar , spero que con ste lemon haya justificado mi tardanza , pero bueno TT perdonenme … me siento una basura

Por cierto… esa capi fue dedicado especialmente a Cristal…… t k m amiga!!!!!!

Gacias a :

Kagrin adriana , Naoko L-K y a LilyTheBlackRose )

Los kiero muxo… gracias por sus reviews … espero k les guste


	11. ¿eso es amar?

VIDA NUEVA

Cap. 11 :¿eso es amar?

Abrió los ojos tranquila , al momento noto la esbelta y escultural figura a su lado. Se movio un poco , queriendo salir de aquel abrazo asfixiante y duro ; no era que no le complaciera estar asi con Sesshoumaru , el problema s originaria si alguien los descubria. Intento de nuevo safarse de aquel corpulento brazo , pero el , al notar sus movimientos y mas aun , sus intenciones , la jalo hacia si mismo.

'no quiero que te vayas' murmuro en el oido de Rin

'Tengo que hacerlo. Conoces como reaccionaran los demas ante esto' dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza

Aparto el musculoso brazo , que no opuso resistencia , cogio su kimono de seda morada que habia quedado literalmente inutilizado la noche anterior; se lo ajusto con el obi y salio descalza hacia la mansión. Recorrio cada pasillo desde su ubicación hasta su alcoba , reflexionando y recordando a cada paso los momentos sucedidos apenas la noche anterior.

Sesshoumaru no pudo ocultar su desilusión cuando ella salio a toda prisa por los pasillos crujientes ya a causa de la madera. No se explicaba el por que de su protegida – ahora SU MUJER – al salir huyendo de sus brazos . Lentamente se fue acostumbrando a la luz que entraba por la ventana circular justo en medio de la pared y que daba justo al jardin. Esa ventana le encantaba…..

Rin no sintio la mas minima culpa cuando asimilo por completo los actos cometidos la noche anterior. Se sentia plena y llena de vida , dispuesta a repetirlo cuantas veces se le antojara . Se cambio el kimono y salio hacia su refugio , el arbol de cerezo que siendo invierno o primavera , parecia siempre hablarle y darle sabios consejos . Se sento bajo sus ramas abrazando sus piernas, dandose un cobijo inexistente.

'¡¡¡ Janken ¡!'

'si , amo'

'quiero que reubiques todo lo que se encuentra en mi habitación hacia la habitación de mis padres'

A Janken no le agrado mucho la idea, pero no tuvo el valor para objetar la orden. Al momento movilizo un puñado de hombres que transportaron las pertenencias del Lord , quien salio a dar un vistazo a los alrededores de sus tierras .

El regreso ya entrada la noche , justo a tiempo para cenar junto a su protegida. La cena transcurrio sin problemas , ambos se lanzaban miradas el uno al otro cuando se distraían añorando revivir lo ya vivido.

Rin se puso de pie sin haber terminado su plato , murmuro un frio ' con tu permiso' y salio de la habitación . El se levanto sin su normal delicadeza y la siguió , la alcanzo justo frente a la alcoba de Rin , quien estaba apunto de entrar.

'¿Qué te pasa?' pregunto el tomandola por los hombros

'No me pasa nada Seshsoumaru' contesto fria mirando hacia abajo

'Quiero estar contigo hoy' murmuro el quedo , lo suficientemente audible para que Rin

lo escuchara

'Yo no Sesshoumaru' dijo ella mirandolo con dureza 'me niego a que me utilices , se que no sientes nada por mi , que soy tu protegida y que nuca podre hacerme ilusiones con el hombre que ilusamente he amado toda mi vida. Se que eres un Lord y que te niegas a tener descendencia impura….' Ella levanto la mano izquierda y le toco la mejilla con ternura , en su ojos se agalopaban lagrimas traicioneras ' Entiende amor… ahorrame el sufrimiento que me causaria tener un hijo rechazado por ti en mis entrañas' retiro la mano con rudeza de la mejilla de Sesshoumaru y se metio a la alcoba. Se recargo en la puerta y murmuro un ' buenas noches amor' que fue perfectamente escuchado por un inusualmente perdido Sesshoumaru…

Esa noche ambos durmieron solos. Sin el calor de un cuerpo al lado , aunque fue difícil conciliar el sueño para ambos no estaban dispuestos a buscarse. Rin daba vueltas en el amplio y vacio futon , muerta del frio y con una sensación de entumecimiento en los pies.

Sesshoumaru estreno su habitación pero no en la forma que el queria, increíblemente le pesaba su soledad esa noche y extrañaba a la mujer candorosa que habia sido suya la noche anterior.

Era temprano, el sol apenas comenzaba a causar estragos en la tierra.

Recorrio los pasillos de su mansión , dirigiendose a la habitación de Rin, llevaba puesta su armadura y su estola, que seguian viendose solemnes en el.

Abrio la puerta sigiloso , cuidando el sueño de su protegida , se internó en la habitación que , como siempre olia a flores y a incienso . La vio echa un ovillo en el futon, el cabello rebelde se esparcia con rudeza en las almohadas y la yukata se abria un poco en el nacimiento de su busto.Se sento junto a ella un momento en poscision de loto y la miro, estudio cada faccion con empeño , queriendo recordarla por siempre en esa poscision, al menos esperaba que esas facciones se grabaran en su memoria por los dias que estaria ausente . Le dolia dejarla asi , pero ella habia sido sincera y la habia hablado con la verdad la noche anterior, tenia mucho que reflexionar , ademas de un torbellino de mariposas que se agalopaba en sus entrañas cada ves que evocaba los labios juveniles , el cabello ebano y el hermoso y duro cuerpo

Precisamente , tenia muchas ocupaciones , ademas de los problemas que representaba vivir con Rin , tenia un reino que mantener y custodiar , justamente hoy se encargaria de lo segundo : habia descubierto que un youkai andaba por ahí causando daños en su territorio , y eso señores , eso , no lo podia permitir .

Al darse cuenta de los alaridos que lanzaba al aire el demonio sapo mientras lo buscaba , se movio un poco , toco con su mano la mejilla suave y tersa de su protegida , sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo , paso sus dedos por la comisura de los juveniles labios y se acerco a ella con intenciones de besarla. Poco antes de llegar a su objetivo se contuvo , y se conformo con un casto , puro y sincero beso en la frente , ella murmuro cosas inaudibles y se giro en el futon acomodandose mas comodamente.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia , Sesshoumaru sonrio y se giro para salir . abrio y salio con el mismo sigilo con el que habia entrado….

Sintio una presencia en su entorno y abrio los ojos justo para notar la sombra que se alejaba de su habitación.El aire aun olia a el. Se incorporo sobre el futon y se acomodo un poco la yukata . Se paro y asomo la cabeza por la puerta , noto demasiada agitación , a sus oidos llegaban voces de trabajadores y servidumbre , unas chicas que pasaban por ahí , encargadas de la cocina murmuradon algo sobre un viaje y Sesshoumaru.

Al escuchar la frase entera : 'El amo Sesshoumaru se va de viaje' el corazon de rin se oprimio en su pecho. No era posible que Sesshoumaru la dejara .Salio corriendo descalza por los pasillos de madera recien pulidos hacia la habitación nueva de Sesshoumaru….abrio la puerta con rudeza…el no estaba ahí.

Las lagrimas se agalopaon en su rostro sin saber por que…. Corrio hacia la entrada principal, a lo lejos vio la silueta masculina y larga cabellera al viento que se internaba en el bosque.

' Sesshoumaru ¡!' grito con todas sus fuerzas. El se detuvo en seco y ella comenzo a correr

Al escucharla no tuvo mas remedio que pararse en seco. Pudo distinguir claramente el dolor encerado en aquel grito. Internamente estaba profundamente agradecido por poder despedirse de ella .

Unos delgados brazos lo rodearon por la espalda y el calor del cuerpo humano comenzo a hacerse presente al igual que los sollozos

' ¿Por qué me dejas? ' oyo murmurar a su protegida mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza.

Se sentia vil. Aunque el tenerla tan cerca los dos solos en medio del bosque le fascinaba.Ella seguia pegada a el por atrás, las lindas manos se cerraba en un abrazo l altura de su ombligo. El las tomo y las llevo a su boca y las beso. Al momento ella dejo de llorar.

AL sentir los frios labios en sus manos se sintio sonrojar y al momento dejo de sollozar. El se volteo quedando justo en frente de ella , quien no aflojo los brazos .

Los ojos dorados se clavaron unos minutos en los suyos con un brillo especial.

De buenas a primeras sintio las manos de Seshoumaru en su cintura , el no duro mucho asi , la estrecho y recargo su mejilla a la altura de la yugular de Rin.

' No te estoy dejando Rin' murmuro a su oido ' tengo asuntos que atender'

'quiero ir contigo' dijo ella firme

' no puedes, no quiero arriesgarte asi, prefiero que estes aquí feliz entregándome flores cuando yo vuelva' dijo el sonriendo sin escrupulos por primera ves en su vida.

'Pero…te voy a extrañar' dijo ella conteniendo el llanto de nuevo.

' y yo a ti, pero necesito estar solo, ademas necesito eliminar a un youkai…no quiero que veas so de nuevo' dijo el tierno. Se separo de ella un poco , pero siguió agarrandola de los hombros.

Ella tomo el ostro de Sesshoumaru con ambas manos , palpo su rostro sin apuro alguno , el cerro los ojos disfrutando de las manos de Rin.

Cerre mis ojos en un acto reflejo.

Cinco segundos después sus labios femeninos y dulces chocaron contra los mios ejerciendo presion , no me hice del rogar y correspondi con ella , introduje mi lengua en su boca e inspeccione , pronto nuestras lenguas jugaron una con la otra.

El oxigeno fue necesario para ambos y nos separamos, apoye mi frente en la suya, y en esa posición comencé a morder y succionar sus labios carnosos.

Me despegue de ella de nuevo

'te prometo que volvere en tres dias' le dije para tranquilizarla, ella me sonrio y se acerco de nuevo a mis labios , de nuevo un riquisimo beso que tuvo que terminar gracias a la poca oxigenacion.

Le di un beso en la frente y la estreche por ultima ves en tres dias. Ella aferro sus uñas en mi , me dejo ir luego de diez segundos. Me di la vuelta y comence a caminar,

Ella se quedo parada detrás de mi con la mano en el pecho, y yo con sus labios marcados con fuego en mi boca…..

Encontrar a aquel vulgar youkai habia sido relativamente facil , mas facil aun habia resultado eliminarlo.

Le molestaba de sobremanera tener que separarse de Rin para matar basura como esa.

Emprendio marcha atrás por el camino que llevaba un dia y medio recorriendo. La noche cayo y lo obligo a permanecer sentado bajo un arbol; no era que se sintiera cansado ni nada por el estilo… solo queria pensar en ella, en Rin quien , sin darse cuenta habia comenzado a estar presente en cada pensamiento suyo.

' ¿Qué estas haciendo?' se pregunto asombrado por mostrar esa debilidad , inaudita en el….

Con esta pregunta rondandole la cabeza , quedo en un estado semi-inconsiente , delirando cosas , estando alerta de su medio ambiente y pensando en su protegida…

Rin no la pasaba del todo bien, se habia sentido sola todo el dia , y la casa mostraba un vacio enorme , a pesar del barullo de la servidumbre ,se sentia incomoda e inconforme , la cena la comio en su habitación admirando su soledad , y recordando la noche maravillosa que habia pasado con Sesshoumaru… y , secretamente , deseando que sucediera de nuevo….

Arrojando su kimono al suelo , quedo totalmente desnuda , se poso frente al carisimo espejo importado y observo su cuerpo.

En su mente recreo la imagen de Sesshoumaru y se sonrio , de pronto , la imagen de Sesshoumaru se desvanecio en su mente y paso a ser reemplazada por le chico de cabello café y ojos verdes . sus rodillas se doblaron al instante y cayo al suelo echa un ovillo se sento recargada en la pared

'hacia meses que no lo recordaba' murmuro entre sollozos, no sabia por que , pero , la sola imagen de ese chico besandola le causaba un tremendo dolor y la hacia sentir atada 'Sesshoumaru' murmuro a la nada , deseando sus brazos protectores , que sabia , no tendria esa noche..,.

Intranquilo y con muchas dudas comenzo a caminar , desviandose del camino a su castillo. Era sin duda un dia tranquilo.

Después de unos momentos de caminata llego al destino , el sabio arbol que lo aconsejaba cada vez que necesitaba algo.

'vaya! Cuanto tiempo sin verlo lord Sesshoumaru' dijo burlon el arbol. El se quedo callado 'Ven aca, ven aca , acercate…hueles raro' comento el arbol.

El obedecio sin abrir la boca se acerco al troco del arbol.

Cuando el anciano detecto el olor de Sesshoumaru abrio sus ojos amas no poder , y después estallo en carcajadas

'vaya! Con que es cierto ¡! Pues muchas felicidades hijo' dijo en tono paternal. Sesshoumaru no comprendia…

'¿Qué es cierto?' pregunto Sesshoumaru al arbol , que , al escucharlo dejo de reir..

'se murmuraba que un lord youkai estaba enamorado de una humana…claro que jamás imagine que fueras tu , claro quien podria habérselo imaginado……..'

En la mente de Sesshoumaro todo se congeló , en su mente el arbol disminuyo el volumen de su voz y comenzo a balbucear. Era obvio que Sesshoumaru lo estaba ignorando por completo

'enamorado…' murmuro ausente para si

'estoy enamorado de rin?' se pregunto incredulo. el arbol seguia murmurando…..

'esto es amor?' s pregunto Sesshoumaru

'¿ que si es el amor?' pregunto el arbol cinicamente '! Claro que es amor¡¡' grito 'no lo ves? Tus ojos brillan como nunca , te sientes confuso y con dudas…te puedo asegurar que es amor' finalizó el arbol.

Sesshoumaru escucho atentamente lo que el arbol decia , de pronto todo el mundo se abrio y una oleada de aire helado azoto en su rostro… por fin habia comprendido. Por primera ves sonrio ampliamente. El arbol casi muere de sorpresa , sin darle tiempo a este se reaccionar , Sesshoumaru comenzo a correr , sin poder esperar hasta llegar a casa , y estar al lado de ella… de su querida Rin….

TO BE CONTINUE….

Muchas graxX a todos lo que hayan llegado a este punto de la historia , les pido disculpas por la tardanza de las actualizaciones y les agradezco mucho en verdad que se tomen la molestia de pasar por aquí… muchas gracias…


	12. dos verdades

VIDA NUEVA

Cap. 12 : Dos verdades.

Las imágenes pasaban en su cabeza como halos de luz , luz cegadora que cada vez hacia mas estragos en su cabeza , y en su corazón .

Instantes congelados pasaban ante sus ojos carentes de vida y sentimiento. Por esos momentos no recordaba su amor a Sesshoumaru , la noche en la que se entrego , el árbol de cerezos , nada.

Solo un vació inmenso en su corazón .

La culpa le formaba un nudo en la garganta , oprimiéndole el corazón y haciéndole añicos el espíritu..

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al recordarlo.

Por fin , había logrado desentrañar aquel recuerdo , había logrado sacar su vida pasada. Lo había descubierto.

Por su culpa….. el había muerto.

La verdad. La verdad le dolía inmensamente, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba , y lo único que podía hacer , era llorar. Dejo las gruesas perlas caer libremente y mojarle el rostro , mientras se el frío le carcomía el cuerpo desnudo , que , inútilmente trataba de cobijar n un abrazo propio.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sesshoumaru corría a toda velocidad , ansiaba llegar a casa , ansiaba tomarla entre sus brazos y confesarle lo que acababa de de descubrir.

Era increíble , jamás pensó que podría experimentar sentimientos , mucho menos el amor , aquella legendaria sensación , que se mencionaba en casi cada libro , aquel innecesario sufrimiento que había visto tantas veces , aquel salvaje instinto que desorientaba a las personas .

Aquella lista de malestares era en verdad absurda y completamente innecesaria , era una estupidez el creer que aquello seria eterno , era inaudito y virtualmente imposible que dos personas se amaran hasta la muerte. Era un idiotez el entregar su vida por la persona amada.

Se sentía estupido e idiota. ¿eso sentía su hermano por aquella humana? .

Aquella molesta voz en tu mente preguntantote a cada momento si ella estaría bien , aquella nausea en su vientre, aquella debilidad…

Lo hacia sentirse inútil y hasta cierto punto ultrajado..

Pero se sentía tan bien….

Llego acelerado al castillo , pero lago no andaba bien , el ambiente olía a sal. Sabiendo mas de la cuenta que no tenían cerca el océano , corrió mas de prisa hacia la entrada.

Rin estaba en problemas.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Irrumpió bruscamente en su cuarto. No se asusto , levanto la vista y lo vio ahí parado

'Sesshoumaru' murmuro con un hilo de voz 'yo lo mate… lo he matado Sesshoumaru' .

A Sesshoumaru se le vino el mundo encima

'¿ de que estas hablando?' le pregunto. Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado derecho , paso su brazo posesivamente sobre su hombro.

Ella no contesto

' Rin' comenzó el 'dime que tienes' murmuro quedo

Ella se volvió con ojos llorosos

'¡que no lo entiendes¡' grito 'lo he matado'

' ¿de que demonios hablas Rin? ' pregunto alterado el.

Ella volteo el rostro .

' De Hiro ' murmuro ella viéndolo a los ojos

'¿hiro?' pregunto atónito

' ¡¡ asi es hiro ¡!' grito parándose 'el chico que me dio mi primer beso ,el chico que me amaba con cada fibra de su ser el chico que yo asesine' grito con frustración mientras golpeaba con sus puños el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

Pronto se calmo y se acurruco en el varonil percho de Sesshoumaru , quien no tardo en abrazarla protectoramente .

' Solo desearía disculparme con el ' murmuro Rin 'Era tan dulce… y yo me aproveche de el' dijo mientras las lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas.

El le tomo el rostro con las manos y con sus pulgares seco las lagrimas de Rin

'Rin' dijo con ternura 'eres incapaz de asesinar a alguien , eres la persona mas hermosa sobre la tierra'.

Ella se sorprendió y lo miro atónita , por primera vez noto lo bello que se veía al sonreír . Sesshoumaru la abrazo de nuevo y cerro los ojos mientras saboreaba el olor de Rin. Poso sus manos en la cintura desnuda y su barbilla en el cuello igualmente desnudo.

'deseo con toda mi alma que Hiro me perdone' murmuro ella sin soltarse del abrazo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Una explosión fuera de la habitación los hizo despegarse . La puerta de Rin se hizo añicos y al momento entro el demonio sapo corriendo y gritando 'amo Sesshoumaru , amo Sesshoumaru'.

De pronto el tiempo se congelo y el sapo queso inmovilizado , los pedazos de escombro que volaban alrededor de la pareja quedaron suspendidos en el aire y el humo de la explosión no se disipo .

Frente a ellos una pequeña luz morada se materializo , pronto aquel punto se fue agrandando , y Sesshoumaru se paro protectoramente frente a Rin.

La luz fue tomando forma de humano. Al cabo de unos momentos de ceguera , la misma hechicera que había devuelto a la vida a Rin se materializo frente a ellos con una sonrisa cínica.

Sesshoumaru intento objetar pero no pudo hacerlo , la hechicera mostró su mano extendida frente a Sesshoumaru que al momento se paralizo .

Aquella mujer toco a Sesshoumaru con su dedo índice , justo en la media luna de su frente. Una luz brillo en el dedo de la mujer y Sesshoumaru cayo pesadamente al suelo.

Antes del vació , solo pudo ver como la mujer repetía el ritual en la frente de Rin y que ésta caía justo de su lado izquierdo…

Después solo vacío y oscuridad….

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Rin despertó con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Al incorporarse , noto que ya no estaba desnuda y que estaba completamente sola. Su alrededor estaba oscuro y no distinguía nada. Las lagrimas comenzaron a agaloparse en sus parpados inferiores, pero sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea de inmediato.

'Sesshoumaru' grito.

Su única respuesta fue el eco del vacío que pareció gritarle al Lord fuertemente. Pero nadie contesto , sintió temor por ese hermosos youkai , y sin mas remedio comenzó a correr en línea recta , sin saber si quiera en donde se encontraba y mucho menos , hacia donde se dirigía.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

El despertar del Lord youkai no había sido nada placentero . el mareo y la náusea que sentia era incontrolable , pero se abstuvo de vomitar.

Se incorporo , preguntandose en que sitio de toda aquella penumbra podia encontrar a Rin. Sus ojos no vieron mas que su corazon , mas que oscuridad e incertidumbre hacia el vacio.

El mismo punto de luz morada se materializo frente a el de nuevo .De nueva cuenta los mementos de ceguera y la misma hechicera de la vez anterior.

'disculpame por el trayecto' dijo ella sonriendole.

El no se detuvo y se apresuro hacia la mujer la tomo del cuello y la levanto .

' yo no haria eso' dijo ella tranquila 'si me sucede algo lo mas seguro es que tu y Rin queden aquí trapados'

Sesshoumaru la solto y esta cayo al suelo de pie , ligera , y gracil.

'¿Qué es esto?' pregunto el hostil

'esto es un estado zen creado por mi' dijo ella

'explicate'

' Sesshoumaru' comenzo ella , mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo 'mi trabajo en este mundo es hacerles las cosas mas faciles a las personas' dijo con una sonrisa

El se sento al igual que ella , indicandole que continuara…esa mujer tenia muchas cosas que explicar.

'No niego que tu merezcas el infierno' dijo ella con sarcasmo ' después de todo has asesinado gente a diestra y siniestra' continuo con una sonrisa ' pero… tu mas que nadie sabes que Rin es diferente , y que ,personas como ellas hacen que luchar cada dia por un pedazo de vida vale la pena' el asintio

'Mi trabajo aquí' prosiguió la dama 'es ayudar a los humanos y hacerles la vida un tanto mas facil , solo estoy para ayudarlos a cumplir su mision , su proposito aquí'

Ella sonrio feliz.

'pero…que tengo que ver yo aquí' se pregunto Sesshoumaru a si mismo

'tu papel aquí… es crucial' dijo la hechicera 'para ser exactos , tu eres el protagonista' dijo mientras sonreia.

La mujer trono sus dedos y al instante el suelo debajo de ellos se desintegro , y ambos calleron…

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Corria sin rumbo fijo , en realidad solo veia oscuridad y un sentimiento de miedo comenzaba a nublarle la vista.

Dejo a sus lagrimas fluir libremente , que podia pasar , estaba completamente sola.

Unos momentos después tropezo , y cayo pesada al suelo , el dolor en el tobillo era insoportable trato de icorporarze con los codos , pero al momento , el suelo debajo suyo desaparecio y cayo al vacio…

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Estaba pardo al lado izquierdo de la hechicera , en lo alto de una colina . a las faldas de esta , una pequeña aldea estab siendo brutalmente destruida por un youkai.

'Dime Sesshoumaru' comenzo ella quedo '¿Qué vez ahí?' le prgunto mientras apuntaba hcia la aldea.

'es una lucha' contesto el encogiendose de hombros

'¿estas seguro?...te has fijado si la pelea es justa?' pregunto la hechicera

El presto mas atención , los aldeanos se lanzaban llorosos contra el youkai que destruia todo a su paso , un horrible demonio , que destruia todo lo que sus garras tocaban convirtiendolo en cenizas , las almas morian sin siquiera repararar en ello , destinadas por tanto a vagar eternamente en el mundo.

' sabes Sesshoumaru…ese youkai se me hace conocido… a ti no?' pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

El se fijo con mas atención. Distinguio una cabellera blanca al viento , en seguida penso en su hermano Inuyasha , pero su sospechas se corrigieron al notar al pequeño demonio sapo que corria alarmado de un lado a otro..

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

'soy yo' murmuro perplejo a la hechicera que no contesto nada , ambos seguian absortos en la pelea. Pronto no quedo nadie vivo a la vista , pero , de una pequeña choza en llamas saliouna chica , una mujer de cabello azabache se acerco al joven youkai y se hinco frente a el rogando por su vida , el la tomo del cuello y la levanto del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo , atraveso sus garras en el estomago de la chica que murio al instante .

'Rin!' grito Sesshoumaru desde lo alto de la colina al verse a si mismo asesinando al amor de su vida.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Un cosquilleo en su mejilla hizo que despertara. El aire inundaba sus pulmones considerablemente , abrio los ojos y quedo cegada unos momentos , se incorporo con dificultad y noto por fin en donde estaba parada.

Un campo frondoso estaba a sus pies , el pasto era mas verde de lo que recordaba , particulas de polen flotaban en el aire dandole un toque magico a la escena , ademas de un embriagante olor a dulce.

Se volvio al sentirse observada , al hacerlo noto por primera vez en donde estaba , y con quien se encontraba. Al instante su pecho se oprimio.

'Rin' escucho , que la llamaban , y ordenandole a su cuerpo que se detuviera , avanzo con dificultad por el pasto hasta el lago ya muy conocido por ella . Se detuvo a unos metros de la orilla.

El chico frente a ella se acerco tambien. Ambos quedaron a unos centímetros.

Rin miro apenada el pasto bajo sus pies. El curioso chico de ojos verdes le tomo la mejilla y paso su mano tranquilamente por el rostro de Rin , quien se estremecia al sentir los cariños , imaginandose que el hombre frente a ella era Sesshoumaru.

'Rin..por todo lo que has pasado…y aun asi te sigues viendo hermosa…' murmuro el chico con seriedad.

Ella abrio los ojos al instante , al darse cuena de las palabras del chico. Rin bajo su cabeza y cuidadosamente subio su mano a su mejilla y aparto la mano de Hiro, quien no opuso resistencia..

'Hiro…yo..' comenzo ella , pero fue cruelmente interrumpida. El chico poso su dedo indice sobre sus labios haciendola callar y la abrazo fuertemente

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

La bruja a su lado estallo en carcajadas y el la miro atonito.

La furia se hizo presente en su sangre y sin meditarlo tomo a la mujer del cuello , ella dejo de reir al instante.

'¿ de que demonios te ries?' pregunto hostil. Ella fruncio el ceño e hizo un gesto con la boca , su cuerpo brillo y Sesshoumaru salio expulsado …literalmente.

El se incorporo fácilmente y se quedo mirando a la hechicera quien estaba ocupada en arreglarse el cabello y reacomodarse el obi que quedo desacomodado en aquella expulsión de energia mientras murmuraba…'no se que demonios le ve….es una bestia …. No me imagino por que ella esta tan perdidamente enamorada de el….' .

Se volvio con gesto de superioridad hacia Sesshoumaru.

' ¿Qué demonios te pasa bestia?' grito ' esa mujer que acabas de asesinar no era Rin idiota.'

El se quedo perplejo…mirandola bien…esa mujer de verdad no era Rin. Su cabello era mucho mas corto… y digamos que no estaba lo suficientemente 'dotada' para ser Rin. Por segunda vez en su vida se sintio aliviado y estupido al mismo tiempo.

' te hice que vieras esto' comenzo la mujer recuperando la compostura 'por que esa mujer que mataste en un pasado… ay… no se como decirtelo…'

'ok! Pongamoslo de esta manera' dijo la Hechicera sentandose en el suelo. 'imagina que esa mujer era Rin'

'pero no lo era' dijo Sesshoumaru en un murmullo

'por favor…esto es parte de mi trabajo , dejame hacerlo bien' dijo la hechicera fastidiada 'si esa mujer hubiera sido Rin… que hubieras sentido al saberla muerta… creeme hubieras sentido mucho peor que el susto.Bueno….esa mujer representaba a una Rin de un hombre cuyo nombre y apariencia desconozco. El punto es: imagina , como se sinto el esposo de esa chica cuando la vio morir. Que sintieron la personas que has matado a lo largo de tu vida….que hubieras sentido tu?.'

El se mordio el labio inferior.

'¿te hubiera agradado Sesshoumaru? Que alguien hubiera asesinado a Rin sin razon?'

Con la sola idea Seshsoumaru sintio un dolor en su pecho , un malestar horroroso que comenzo a ahogarlo. Su rostro se nublo y mostro por primera vez lo que sentia. Angustia . Miedo . Panico. Coraje… y por ultimo culpa..

La hechicera se levanto y le tomo la mejilla a Sesshoumaru:

'Lo hecho ,hecho esta SEsshoumaru…lo que en verdad cuenta es el futuro y lo que decidas hacer con el'

El la miro serio. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada. De nuevo oscuridad y vacio….

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ella habia comenzado a llorar hacia ya unos minutos , el chico se limitaba a abrazarla y pasar su mano por su espalda reconfortándola.

' Rin… disculpame. Te hecho pasar por muchos problemas' dijo el separandose de ella

' ¿a que te refieras?' dijo Rin incredula 'no seas tonto , no quieras borrar lo que hice , se bien que yo te mate y …' fue abruptamente interrupida , pues el la miro incredulo.

' Rin… sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto' le dijo en modo de reproche.

' claro que lo es …. Tu me amabas y quisiste abrazarme por que habias regresado y me abrazaste pero tome tu espada…y…y..yo…te..la..' y rompio en llanto

'Basta Rin , eso no es cierto…¿quieres ver lo que en verdad paso?'

'pero…'

'shhhhh….. cierra tus ojos' Ella obedecio dubitativa..

El puso sus manos frente a Rin .

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Flash back¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Abrio sus ojos. Ella estaba sentada en los restos de una pared a orillas del lago , era de noche y lloraba , lloraba desconsoladamente al saber que su amor habia muerto en guerra. Ella habia prometido esperarlo por siempre en ese lugar y eso haria..

Esa noche el frio estaba en su maximo esplendor y estaba literalmente congelada en su sitio. En los alrededores no se distiguia nada , mas que neblina y tristeza.

Entre la espesa capa de niebla , comenzo a distinguir una silueta humana , no reacciono. Podia ser un youkai pero que mas daba , si asi podia estar con su amor Hiro, que asi fuera.

La sombra se fue acercando a ella y cuando fue totalmente visible , noto que cojeaba . Los conocidos ojos avellana la miraron con añoranza.

Olvidando el entumecimiento en sus extremidades corrio hacia Hiro , quien yacía hincado. Ella llego hasta el y se hinco frente a el . Se abrazaron con fuerza y cariño , con angustia y alegria al haberse encontrado de nuevo.

' escucha Rin…no tengo mucho tiempo…' comenzo Hiro.Rin se sintio extraña 'sabes que en guerra hay posibilidades de todo.No fuimos a combate, un espiritu maligno …se….se…'

Hiro no pudo continuar , su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente a pesar de ser sostenido por Rin.

'¡¡ Hiro ¡! Que tienes , hiro mi amor , dime que te pasa… hiro ¡!'

'to…toma..mi es..mi espada Rin.' Dijo el entrecortadamente mientras su respiración se agitaba 'a..a mi señal..por favor…ayu..ayudame a terminar …con esto…no quiero hacerte…da..ño'

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos y colmillos aparecieron en sus mandibulas. Se solto de Rin voluntariamente y corrio en direccion opuesta ella. Al llegar frente a un árbol se golpeo en la cabeza deliberadamente .

Rin se acerco a gatas hasta el.

'matame Rin….dame paz!' chillo el mientras lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Rin estaba asustada. El se quedo tranquilo un momento y Rin lo miro.De repente el abrio los ojos ya rojos. Una sonrisa malevola se trazo en el desfigurado rostro al ver a Rin.

El miedo se apodero de ella y corrio , corrio entre la neblina y el pasto humedo por el sereno. Tropezo. Entonces el monstruo se abalanzo sobre ella tocandola y golpeandola.Rin comenzo a gritar.

La bestia estaba sobre ella , era notablemente mas corpulenta que la joven , quien comenzo a gritar , en un momento de lucidez Rin tomo de la cintura del monstruo la espada de Hiro y la clavo en su pecho.

El monstruo dejo caer su peso sobre Rin al instante y comenzo a toser. Rin se aparto y lo volteo. Sus ojos y dientes habian vuelto a la normalidad.

Hiro la llamo .

'Rin….ven aquí….solo…solo…me alegro de poder…poder haberte visto una vez mas…. Recuerda que te amo Rin…yo..yo…te..a..'la cabeza de Hiro rodo inerte.

Rin no ahogo su llanto y mucho menos sus gritos desgarradores de dolor que despertaron a los aldeanos.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

'ya lo ves?' le pregunto Hiro a Rin tiernamente…..'tu me salvaste Rin … no hubiera podido vivir con ese monstruo adentro…muchas gracias…'

Ella se sonrojo y lo abrazo. Era extraño , después de tanto haber pasado , su alma se liberaba abrazando a ese chico , que consideraba su hermano.

'Oye Rin…el te esta esperando' dijo Hiro feliz.

'pero…¿Qué haras tu?'

' yo soy feliz asi.Te sigo amando claro esta. Pero estoy consciente de que jamas podre estar contigo…ademas…el es muy buena bestia….' Dijo 'Solo una cosa Rin. Vida solo tenemos una. Un maravilloso instante que se esfuma en un parpadeo.'Termino el sonriendo. Rin comenzo a caminar dandole la espalda.

' una ultima cosa Rin ' grito Hiro usando sus manos como altavoz.

Ella se volvio.

' Vive al maximo tu amor con el…. Se feliz por mi' grito Hiro desde el lago.

'por supuesto que si ' grito Rin como respuesta. Se alejo caminando hasta perderse de vista. Hiro trono los dedos , y de nuevo el suelo sobre los pies de Rin desaparecio.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Sesshoumaru desperto tranquilamente. Miro a su alrededor esperando ver a la hechicera. Pero estaba en su castillo de nuevo en su habitación para ser exactos. Todo estaba en orden. Como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Al instante se levanto y salio corriendo hacia la habitación de Rin..

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Al despertarse estaba en su habitación placidamente tendida sobre su futon. Recordo en un instante lo que habia sucdio. Y recordo a Sesshoumaru , en yukata salio corriendo hacia la habitación de su amo.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Ambos pararon a medio pasillo. El patio central los separaba y ambos se miraron.

Rin fue la primera en actuar. . De un salto bajo al césped y atraveso el patio . Seshsoumaru la imito.

Ambos fueron disminuyendo su paso y quedaron parados frente a frente bajo la sombra del arbol de cerezos.

Rin miraba en los ojos de Sesshoumaru un brillo indescriptible y peculiar que le revolvió las entrañas.

Seshoumaru desnudaba los ojos de Rin con hambruna.

'Rin yo…'murmuro el sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella lo silencio poniendo su dedo indice sobre los labios delgados…

' no tienes que decirlo…ya lo se amor' dijo Rin sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de Sesshomaru y las enroscaba en su cintura

Terminado esto , lo miro a los ojos de nuevo. Por un momento se perdio en los ojos gatunos.

Ambos se besaron con vehemencia y pasion , un beso intenso y lleno de sentimientos , donde todo entraba en juego. Actitudes , Sentimientos, Culpas , Palabras , todo mezclado en ese beso.que , deliberadamente confesaba todo.

SE separaron a regañadientes por la falta de oxigeno. Se vieron un momento mas y Rin lo abrazo fuertemente…

Que importaba que los viesen , ambos se amaban y eso era lo que importaba.

El mundo se les antojo maravilloso. Ambos cayeron en cuenta de que la vida es un tesoro , valioso sin duda , pero no abundante si no tienes a nadie con quien compartirlo.

Rin le sonrio a Sesshoumaru y El correspondio el gesto.

Se sentaron en los pies del arbol. Sesshoumaru con Rin entre sus piernas, absortos uno en el otro mirando hacia el horizontes , sin saber que les deparaba el atardecer , pero contentos de al fin… ser felices….

OWARI….

( N. / A.)

hola ¡!.

Muchas gracias como siempre por haber leido este capitulo. Muchas gracias tambien por estar pendientes de mi historia y por apoyarme tanto.

Como ya se abran dado cuenta este es el ultimo capitulo de Vida Nueva.

Esto es un ogro para mi . De verdad llegue a creer que nunca lo iba a terminar y estuve a punto de dejarlo a medias .

Espero que les haya agradado el final y sobre todo lo largo del capitulo nnU. Creanlo es mi record xD.

Bueno sin mas ni mas, me despido….

Hasta el epilogo ;)…


End file.
